


She's Changed

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: College, Gen, no yuri, the prologue is vague so if i tag the character then the prologue will be useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: You'd think after she disappeared without warning, everything will still be the same after two years... That's a naïve way of thinking if you ask me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamp of my story on FF.net under the same title. Updates of the version here may take longer due to me prioritizing FF.net over AO3.

Every person changes. That’s how life works. A person who doesn’t change can’t become better at what they do. Assumptions are made. Friendships broken and formed. Some lay in the darkness while others bask in the sunlight. µ’s has disbanded. One of them has disappeared. Connections are lost, feelings are ruptured. Trust broken, anger arises.

The disappeared has been found. They run. And run. Exhaustion is ignored. Panic surfaces. Will their friendship be rekindled? Or will they remain broken?

They continue running. A desperate scream is let out. ­­

“ _Maki-chan!”_


	2. Chapter 2

Hanayo pants as her scream successfully stopped Maki.

“Maki…….chan….” Hanayo panted, the other µ’s right behind her. “Is…..that….really….you?”

All their bodies shivered in the cold rain that splashed on the ground and on their body. Maki couldn’t care less who was talking to her. But Nico wanted answers as much as any them and acted upon what she thought will solve it. Her action wasn’t given any thought as she just made Maki face them, Nico took a step back at what she once saw as a tsundere first-year who loved tomatoes. She couldn’t say the same now could she?

“Maki…” Nico pitied her underclassman but yet again, she could care less. “Where have you been?”

_Her eyes._

They say that the eyes of a human being is the window to their soul. A window that shows everything that is hiding underneath. Everything that they hide secret, everything that they wish to not reveal. It shows in their eyes no matter what you do. They’ll always betray you. It confused the µ’s. Their tsundere composer was NEVER this emotionless. They never saw her this……sad? Her eyes are cold and show no emotion. Compare that to two years ago, her eyes were filled with joy despite being the heir of the Nishikino hospital. Being the heir to something can be pressuring but they have never seen her like this. Her purple eyes refused eye contact as it looked around every few minutes.

Maki didn’t answer Nico’s question nor Hanayo’s question either. She didn’t want to answer any question to begin with. Her answer was silence as the rain poured on all of them, now soaking wet despite the others clearly having umbrellas just a few minutes ago.

“Maki-chan!” Rin yelled, not good under pressure. “Where have you been? Why are you acting like this? Are you ignoring us? Did we do something wrong? WHY WON’T YOU AT LEAST ANSWER US?!”

Maki remained silent, she could feel her mask slowly breaking. Eli, being quite the observer at the moment, studied Maki’s facial features. All of them have changed. _Especially her eyes._

Their Maki wasn’t like this EVER, despite pressured to be a doctor by her parents, was never this lonely, this cold, and this distant. She wondered what could have happened during her last years at Otonoki to make her change. And from what she heard, Maki didn’t graduate from Otonoki and switched schools the year after she, Nozomi, and Nico graduated. Eli felt an intense sadness for Rin and Hanayo. They must have been so heartbroken when they heard that one of their peers just disappeared. That wasn’t even the worst part.

 _She refused any contact with any of them_.

Maki left without a word. She left them. They didn’t leave her. She _left_ them. For two years they tried to find her through safe means but couldn’t do it. And now look who’s standing in front of them.

_The girl they were looking for._

Sooner or later they would need to leave, after all, Eli realized that she just abandoned Yukiho and Alisa at Otonoki. Maki shifted her gaze somewhere else every few minutes. They all expect her to say something. _Anything_. But not a single word would leave Maki’s mouth.

“Sirens?” Umi suddenly said as ambulance sirens were heard in the distance. Maki tensed up.

“ _I have to go_ ,” Maki mumbled as she ran towards the direction of the sirens.

The µ’s couldn’t do anything but nod because maybe Maki had something to do with the ambulance sounds that happened just a few seconds prior. Although it hurt them to see that she’s leaving them again and Honoka couldn’t help but chase after her. Much to the dismay of her friends.

“H-Honoka-chan!” Kotori yelled, but her friend continued to run. “Please don’t!”

“Oh, so now that we found Maki-chan we’re just going to leave her as is?” Honoka faced her friends as she stopped running, seemingly irritated. “She’s within our reach! Why won’t any of you take initiative?”

“Because the circumstances prove otherwise,” Nozomi answered, getting a card from her Tarot card deck. “The cards say so.”

 _Ace of Cups Reversed_ 1

“Ehehe…” Eli chuckled, none of them understanding what it meant but Nozomi didn’t explain it despite their confusion. “But listen Honoka, if Maki doesn’t want to converse then why will we make the effort to do exactly that?”

“She’s heading to the hospital if I’m not mistaken?” Umi suddenly asked, they nodded. “Let’s head there then. If Maki will be going there then we’ll gain answers from seeing what she’s doing—“

“You’re a genius Umi-chan nya!” Rin said in awe. “Let’s go! We have no time to lose!”

“Alisa-chan and Yukiho-chan are still at Otonoki…” Hanayo reminded all of them before they started to run. “Will they be okay?”

“They’re in third year Kayo-chan,” Kotori said, Hanayo nodded softly. “They’ll be able to take care of themselves right Honoka-chan?”

“My sister is also there and Honoka is up front but I’ll say ‘yes’,” Eli surprisingly answered instead of Honoka. “Let’s go to the hospital then shall we?”

“You sound pumped,” Nico and Nozomi teased. Eli became embarrassed.

“Nico! Nozomi!” Eli said in response, blushing. “S-Stop that…”

——

“Maki-chan!” her mother cried out angrily. “You ran away as soon as an emergency happened! That’s why we sent an ambulance to where you are because there is someone in trouble! You were lucky it was just filed recently!”

“My apologies mother,” Maki said, emotionless. “I will not do that again.”

“The patient is doing well,” her father suddenly joined in. “I suppose that you’ll be handling him Maki-chan?”

“Yes father,” Maki nodded, her father gave a subtle nod. “Should I attend to him now?”

“No need to be so formal,” Mr. Nishikino joked, getting a smile from only his wife while Maki gave a soft ‘hmm’. “We’re your parents so don’t be too formal okay?”

“Sorry,” was all Maki could mutter. Her father gave her a pitying look. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Her father didn’t respond and instead gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked away to attend to the other patients.

“ _I guess my father still cares…”_ Maki thought, looking back before facing her mother again. “Excuse me, I will attend to that patient.”

“Be careful,” Mrs. Nishikino said before Maki walked away in a hurry.

“ _Be careful? Yeah right. You and your fake concern,_ ” Maki thought angrily. “ _Now where is that patient’s room…?”_

“Nishikino-san?” a nurse called Maki, she looked at the nurse. The nurse got intimidated by the young heir’s cold, distant, eyes. “T-The room is h-here…”

“Could you tell me what’s the name of the patient?” Maki asked, trying to tone down her voice due to seeing the intimidated nurse’s face.

“Oh..yeah,” the nurse nervously answered, she looked through her files in a rush. “I-It’s……uhh….”

“Yukiho!” a familiar voice cried. Maki turned around and saw…..Honoka? “E-Excuse me!”

A nurse who was with Maki earlier diverted her attention to Honoka who apparently looked like she was just crying. Maki noticed that the other µ’s followed behind her. Something tugged at her in the back of her chest. She felt her chest hurt.

“ _I’m feeling an emotion….?”_ Maki thought, slightly surprised. “ _So, it’s Yukiho I’m in charge of…. I wonder what happened to her. Maybe she—“_

“Ma’am?” the nurse shook Maki out of her trance. Maki looked at her with her cold eyes yet again. “T-The patient’s f-f-friends are h-here…”

“Understood,” Maki replied, she faced the µ’s and met their gaze. They looked at her intently, as if they were trying to predict her next move. Maki coughed and said a statement laced with irritation. “Ahem, can you please?”

“Maki-chan please! S-Something h-happened to her and I-I—“ Honoka sobbed, Kotori comforted her while Umi kept close watch. “C-Can you d-do a-a-anything?”

“What is she diagnosed with?” Maki asked, opening the door then walking in along with the rest in the room of the patient (lucky for her) that was near. Plus, she ignored Honoka’s question in the process. “Honoka.”

“Y-Y-Yes?” Honoka answered swiftly. “What is wrong Maki-chan—“

“Stop addressing me like that! Just ‘Maki’ will do,” Maki said, irritated. Honoka nodded nervously. “Does Yukiho have any recent visits to the hospital?”

“Uhhh…..” Honoka felt her mind run blank for answers. She turned to Umi or Kotori for help.

“She went here before to buy some medicine…” Umi answered, Maki nodded and requested for the nurse to take down notes. “Mrs. Kousaka then reported to us recently that Yukiho was just admitted to the hospital because she was throwing up.”

“Maybe it’s medicine induced?” the nurse assumed, Maki shook her head. “Do you have an assumption—“

“No,” Maki shot her down immediately, much to her friends’ and the nurse’s dismay. “Did she have diarrhea or was she dehydrated?”

“We don’t know about that,” Kotori answered this time. Maki sighed disappointedly, saying, “If your friend is admitted to the hospital then please be informed of the situation FULLY. Now excuse me, I’ll have another doctor take care of this.”

“Nishikino-san!” the nurse ran after the red-headed doctor after she exit. “You’re in charge of her!”

“Well then, do you mind if you go to my mother and talk to her about my change of patient?” Maki asked, using a threatening tone. “She’s assuming that I’m finished so she’s giving me a much higher priority patient. Get Dr. Endo-san to take of that.”

“W-W-Will do…” the nurse said, intimidated. She walked back into the room. “Please w-wait for a while, I’ll j-just call the o-other doctor—“

“Nishikino-sama told me to go here after my other patient?” Dr. Endo’s head appeared in the room. “My name is Endo Heiji. Pleasure to meet you.”

“L-Likewise,” Eli spoke for the rest. “So you’ll be taking care of Yukiho?”

“Well,” Endo chuckled. “Nishikino-sama assigned me here. Yeah, I’ll be in charge.”

——

Maki lied. She lied. Her plan was to actually go home after reassigning the patient to her colleague. She lied.

_And she didn’t care._

“Maki-chan nya!” Rin hugged her friend as Maki tried her best to suddenly not snap.

“Get off me,” Maki said, upset. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of someone in particular?”

“Jeez Maki-chan, no need to be so upset,” Maki turned around and saw that everyone but the childhood trio were not there. Most likely at the room still since it IS Honoka’s sister after all. Oh, she also realized that it was Nico talking to her.

“You left for two years, what’s up-yan?” Nozomi greeted, Maki scowled.

Maki just looked away and exit the hospital.

“Maki!” her mother called, her mother gave a stern look. “Why did you reassign the doctor in charge?!”

The µ’s there flinched at the tone of voice.

“Sorry!” Maki said, bowing. “ _Please don’t yell at me…”_

“You’ll be handling most of the patients tomorrow because of this,” Maki’s mother said with a much stern tone. “Get inside.”

“Understood…” Maki stood upright and entered the car that her mom owned. The mother started the engine and drove off, most probably heading home.

“Maki….” Hanayo’s soft voice entered their ears.

“What happened?” Honoka’s cheery voice suddenly was heard. “Why was Kayo-chan saying Maki-chan’s name like that?”

“Did you leave Yukiho?” Eli asked, concerned. “Because Umi and Kotori are right behind you…”

“Mom is there! Don’t worry!” Honoka assured while Eli raised an eyebrow. “Ask Umi-chan!”

“She is there, don’t fret,” Umi reassured, Eli nodded. “So, second day of school tomorrow…”

“You didn’t have to remind me nya…” Rin sighed, leaning on Hanayo. “Kayo-chin please pinch me!”

“Ehh??” Hanayo looked surprised. “I don’t want you to get hurt Rin-chan…”

“That’s my sweet Kayo-chin!” Rin teased, Hanayo blushed. “I have a question!”

“Shoot,” Nico answered, Rin coughed to clear her throat. “Don’t have to make it dramatic...”

“That aside nya,” Rin ignored Nico’s last comment which made her huff. “Will Maki-chan enroll in the school we are in?”

“Most probably not,” Nico thought, pessimistic. “You’d think that even after seeing us she’ll be keen on seeing us even more. If that even makes sense…”

“Don’t be too pessimistic Nico-cchi,” Nozomi said, holding up another card. “Plus it’s an Upright Fool2, we’ll be fine-yan.”

“How can you be so sure?” Nico asked, Nozomi responded something along the lines of ‘spiritual ya ne~’. “Nozomi…”

“You and your hopeless—“ Eli was about to add before Nozomi cut her off.

“They’re accurate mind you,” Nozomi said, slightly offended.

“To be frank, I hope she will enroll,” Umi shyly added her thoughts. “We haven’t come in contact with her for two years if I’m not mistaken.”

“Either way, I personally hope she’ll come and enroll,” Kotori chirped, her voice bringing back a happy atmosphere.

“But wouldn’t she just take medicine?” Hanayo thought out loud. “But I wish she has time for us too…”

“There is a high chance of her going there you know nya,” Rin said, cheering up Hanayo. “The school we’re all in has a good acceptance rate.”

“No Rin,” Eli paused. “Hanayo meant that Maki will just take a medicine course which will just reduce her time with us if we ever want to communicate with her. Yes the school has a good acceptance rate but their teaching is very good.”

“But it’s never bad to hope right?” Rin’s sad tone caused Eli to feel guilty. “Maki-chan has been gone for two years. You’d think that WE, HER OWN PEERS, will be able to cope as well as all of you!”

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo hugged her friend so that she doesn’t explode into tears. “We know… Please don’t shout…”

“Honoka will do her best to bring us back together!” Honoka promised, determination shining in her eyes. “Maki-chan will be with us again!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Kousaka-san,” a male voice said, they turned around and saw Maki’s father. “Maki’s schedule is a tad too full.”

“Good day Nishikino-sensei!” Umi bowed, waiting a few seconds before standing upright. “Will Maki-chan still be studying?”

“She will…” her father showed signs that they didn’t even think about it yet. “Although she’ll be put in a grade higher than her supposed level…”

“We can’t do that,” a female voice answered, _Mrs. Nishikino._ “She has to take the full four years. Do you want her missing out on the other lessons?”

“No,” he answered, stern. He looked behind his wife but didn’t see who he was looking for. “Where’s Maki?”

“At home,” she replied, he nodded. “Excuse me, I have patients to attend to.”

They all nodded as she walked away.

“Uhh….Dr…Nishikino-sensei..” Eli called his attention with nervousness in her voice. “If ever Maki will….uh…go to school….. Can she…go to..uh..Greenhill University?”

“S-Sure, we’ll think about it,” he answered, surprised at the blonde’s nervousness. “I bet Maki will be happy to see you again.”

“I beg to say otherwise,” Rin mumbled as he also walked away.

“A pessimistic Rin, how odd,” Umi silently noted.

——

“Is there anything else to do in life other than medicine?” Maki asked herself, laying on her bed while looking up to the ceiling. “Something fun, something…….not medicine?”

_BEEP!_

“Huh? Who texted me?” Maki wondered, getting her phone then reading the text out loud. “ _You’ll be going to Greenhill University tomorrow for school. After that, you change clothes then head to the hospital. Your other friends will be there at said school, strictly no communication. Wait until you graduate._ Sent by Mom…”

“I didn’t sign up for this…”

——

_Next Day_

“Nishikino-san! Right on time!” the teacher said as Maki was nearly late. “Please introduce yourself.”

“Nishikino Maki, nice to meet you,” Maki quickly said before heading the seat that her teacher assigned her to.

“She’s pretty…” Murmurs and whispers came left and right and it didn’t do good to Maki when she indirectly eavesdropped on most of it. “Isn’t she the heir to the Nishikino hospital that’s nearby?”

“You don’t know her?!” a friend nearly yelled but kept it to a whisper to not be scolded. “She’s Nishikino Maki! Yes! The heir to the hospital that keeps us alive!”

“You’re exaggerating…” Maki whispered to herself. Looking around to see girls and boys alike. “A co-ed school? I didn’t notice that…”

“Hi there! What’s your name?” Maki’s seatmate asked, Maki turned around to see a girl who was smiling widely at her. After registering where the voice came from, Maki got surprised. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“D-Didn’t you at least hear me introduce myself when I entered the room?” Maki asked, her cold demeanor coming back. It was the girl’s turn to get creeped out. “ _Ignorant brat._ ”

“Sorry for d-d-disturbing you…N-N-Nishikino-san!” the girl said, now minding her own business. “ _What a pain. We’ll have to deal with that attitude the whole year?”_

“ _Oh great, now she hates me,”_ Maki assumed, knowing that she responded to the girl pretty badly. “ _At least Rin and Hanayo aren’t in my class. I wonder where they are— No! Stop it! You’re supposed to be studying medicine in a…..high school like university!”_

“Since Nishikino-san has already introduced herself,” the teacher paused, Maki diverted her attention to said teacher. “I would like to introduce myself. I am Amano Fukumi. I will be your homeroom teacher.”

“Amano-sensei! Can I ask a question?” a boy stood up. “When is lunch?”

“Now now Chinen-san, it may be only the second day of school but don’t get too ahead of yourself young man,” Amano responded, the boy nodded. “But to answer your question, it’s going to be 3-4 hours from now.”

“Great!” Chinen cheered, he looked to another boy across from where he is sitting. “Ikku-san! I’ll show you something cool!”

“Oh yeah?” Ikku smirked, Maki could only sigh inwardly at their high-school like behavior. Is she even in a college? “Fine then, what I’ll be showing you is going to be cooler!”

“Bring it on you two!” another boy joined in, Maki cringed. “The name is Endo Heiji.”

“Chinen Kaz.”

“Date Ikku.”

“ _This is going to be quite the year…”_  


	3. Chapter 3

“Kayo-chin!” Rin cheered as she saw her brunette friend at the school’s gates. “Good morning nya!”

“G-Good morning…Rin-chan,” Hanayo replied, panicky. “W-We’re late…..again…”

“Don’t beat yourself over it nya!” Rin encouraged, but that only seemed to worsen Hanayo’s attitude. “Ehh….fine. Race you there Kayo-chin!”

“Rin-chan!” Hanayo shouted as she ran after her cat-like friend.

_Whoosh!_

Hanayo felt someone rush past her.

“ _Crimson_ _…_ _.hair?_ ” Hanayo told herself. “ _Maki?!_ _”_

Indeed it was her. Maki was nearly late as well as she rushed past the duo. Rin, if she were faster than said girl, would’ve stopped her but sadly she couldn’t. Instead, both tried their best to chase Maki or in other words, _follow_ Maki. Their chase was cut short when Maki opened the door to her classroom and it hit Hanayo and Rin that they, sadly enough, _aren_ _’_ _t_ classmates in their first-year of college.

“Aww….” Rin said sadly when realization dawned upon them. “I wished she could’ve been our classmate…”

“Hoshizora-san! Koizumi-san!” their teacher called, her voice loud and alarming. “What are you two doing?! You’re late!”

“Sorry sensei!” they both apologized.

——

“Maki-chan is in the other class nya…” Rin said to the rest as lunch came. “Too bad.”

“At least Dr. Nishikino-sensei and Mrs. Nishikino-sensei heeded Eli’s advice. That’s an opportunity for us to see Maki again if you think about it,” Umi pointed out, Rin seemed to nod. “And I heard that two certain people were late to their class today…”

“Umi-chan…” Honoka sighed, her bluenette friend hasn’t changed since high school. “Give them a break…”

“Fine,” Umi gave in. “It’s noisy here don’t you think?”

“Well whaddaya know, you finally noticed,” Nico teased, Umi was still as dense as ever at times. “Nico-nii isn’t impressed. The great Nico-nii—“

“Great?” Nozomi questioned, Nico looked at her peer in annoyance. “You mean petite—“

“Hey! I may be small but at least I’m cute!” Nico said, Nozomi giggled. “Nico nico nii~!”

“The bread tastes good today!” Honoka said, munching on her bread. “Yum!”

“You say that everyday Honoka-chan…” Kotori giggled at her friend’s antics. “You still never change.”

“ _Such juvenile behavior will not be tolerated,_ ” they can hear someone talk. But it is muffled, as if it were from a phone. “ _Please act accordingly Maki-chan._ _”_

 _“_ I will,” Maki answered with a monotonous voice. “Is there anything you still want to inform me of?”

Maki stood near their table, talking to someone on her phone but she didn’t see that the µ’s were just there beside her.

“ _No communication,_ _”_ the male voice said but it was more like a command than anything else. They then realized that it’s her dad that she was talking to. “ _Remember what your mother told you? Listen Maki-chan, your mom may be stricter than before but she still loves_ _—“_

Maki hung up the call instantly.

“Yeah right,” Maki angrily muttered at a volume enough for the rest to hear. She then walked away without even pausing to look around or to even notice her surroundings.

“That’s one piece of the puzzle revealed,” Nozomi smirked. “Looks like Maki-chan thinks that her mom—“

“It’s too early to assume that her mom doesn’t care for her Nozomi,” Eli interrupted, Umi nodded. “That’s only one piece. We need more answers to know what’s actually going on.”

“So Eli-cchi is indeed interested in knowing what happened to Maki-chan?” Nozomi teased but Eli didn’t blush. “Hey hey. Rin, Hanayo.”

“Hm?” Hanayo responded curtly. Nozomi flinched slightly. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t notice what I said. What were you asking?”

“Follow Maki-chan.”

“Uweeh?!”

——

Maki walked through the corridors of the school during lunch time. She stood exactly near the µ’s table while she talked to her dad, not because she wanted to let them know that ‘they can’t talk’ but because she wanted to let them notice how desperate she is to break free from the clutches of her parents’ training. She wanted to let them know that she misses them and she wants them back in her life like how it was two years ago. But Maki failed at showing it and she noticed that they shook it off as her just coincidentally standing near them.

“ _I am such a fool,_ _”_ Maki told herself. “ _I know I can just_ _…..tell them directly... But I can_ _’t. Why_ _….am_ _….I_ _….incapable?_ _”_

“ _Such a fool, such a fool, SUCH A FOOL!_ _”_ Maki chanted in her head, she could feel tears form in the corner of her eyes. Maki ran to a room, an empty one, to sort out her feelings.

“ _I can_ _’t_ _…..cry_ _….now.._ _”_

_“But I can feel_ _……emotion?_ _”_

Maki giggled softly. “ _It_ _’s been some time_ _…….since I did_ _…”_

Maki stayed in the room for as long as possible because she just couldn’t face anyone at the moment. She looked around to what she thought was just an empty room and saw something she never had time for anymore.

“A piano?” she mutters, wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes. A small smile forming, temporarily breaking her emotionless façade.

Despite being a virtuoso when it comes to pianos, she didn’t play. She felt guilty for not playing the piano. Not that a piano had any life, but because it was a hobby she dropped two years ago. Maki had the urge to play but ignored her own silent pleas to play at least one piece. Just _one_ song. Just _one_ piece. Just _one_ will do to sooth her.

Maki sat down and pressed one key, then another, then another. She kept playing until loud ‘ _rrriiinnngg!_ ’ sound snapped her out of her little world. A world where everything is just fine or for her words, _just perfect_.

She got her things and walked outside but didn’t notice (or did she?) the two figures that stood nearby but kept their distance. They followed her since earlier.

“I’m sorry,” Maki muttered before heading off in the direction of most probably, her classroom. The two were shocked. Was their cover blown?

Yet Maki’s eyes when she went out had a different spark to it. Like all life in those purple eyes had died a long, _long,_ time ago. It creeped them out and at the same time confused them, for they do not know which one is the façade. They do not know who is _their_ Maki. The one who just cried or the one who is devoid of all signs of emotion. Certainly an outsider would think ‘ _it_ _’s the former!_ _’_ but their Maki could’ve actually become someone without emotion. After all, she’s been gone for two years so how would they know?

Hoshizora Rin. Koizumi Hanayo.

These two dear friends of Maki were heartbroken to see their friend who suddenly reappeared just a few days ago. Ironic is it not? They were very unwilling to accept that Maki disappeared while it was their second year after their seniors graduated. After all, who wouldn’t? They were the best of friends even if Maki had a close friendship with Nico. Nico was just as unwilling but came to terms with it soon because after all, she, although it sounds odd, is the most mature among the trio. Nico has her times also, just putting that out there. And one of those moments was when the three of them, Eli, Nozomi, and Nico included, were informed that Maki just _left_. Without a single word nor warning, it’s as if she just removed herself from their lives. Something none of them was happy about nor pleasured about. It didn’t anger them regardless of what happened. It just…..saddened them.

——

_Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep!_

_“H-Hello?_ _” Eli answered drowsily._ _“C-Could you p-please call_ _—“_

_“Eli-cchi!_ _” Nozomi_ _’s cheery voice replied._

_“This is a conference call Eli,_ _” Umi_ _’s voice joined in. Eli felt nervous at the fact that she might have just embarrassed herself in front of her peers and juniors._ _“We know you_ _’re tired because you just woke up but listen up will you?_ _”_

_“Umi-chan!_ _” Kotori scolded, Umi_ _’s tone of voice was harsh. It was a different type of harsh, one that held annoyance in it._ _“Eli-chan just woke up. You just woke up as well._ _”_

_“Can you all stop beating around the bush and get to the point? It_ _’s 4:00 in the morning!_ _” Nico_ _’s irritated voice came in._ _“I_ _’m not even done with my homework! Who even started the call anyways?_ _”_

_“I-I_ _’m not done with my h-homework_ _…..y-yet_ _…” Honoka said, just as tired as Eli._ _“W-Who started the c-call? And let me f-finish my homework_ _—“_

_“Excuse me for the words I_ _’m about to say,_ _” Rin said, her tone dead serious._ _“It may not be myself to act formal. I called you all today_ _—“_

_“Just get to the point!_ _” Nico yelled, the other recipients flinched at such loud tone._

_“Maki-chan is gone,_ _” Hanayo cut in, silence washed over them._ _“So much for that speech Rin-chan_ _…._ _”_

_“Hold up, Maki-chan is gone?!_ _” Nico yelled again, upset._ _“If you two are joking I swear to whatever god you believe in I will actually kill you!_ _”_

_“Y-Yes_ _…” Hanayo said softly, just barely heard by the others._ _“I_ _’m sorry that we haven_ _’t told any of you, especially Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan, it_ _’s just that you three have been swamped with student council work that we decided to not tell you_ _…”_

_“Sorry Kayo-chan_ _…” Kotori said, guilty that they didn_ _’t have time for their two underclassmen._

_“It_ _’s okay,_ _” Hanayo replied, her tone sincere._ _“None of you knew after all._ _”_

_“H-How long?_ _” Eli said slowly. She could feel worry overwhelming every emotion that she is feeling._ _“H-How long has she been g-gone?_ _”_

_“Ever since the start of our second year,_ _” Rin answered, they were surprised at how sad Rin_ _’s tone was._ _“Our teacher didn_ _’t even know about it. Minami-sensei called us over to her office and asked us where she went! MAKI DISAPPEARED! SHE LEFT WITHOUT TELLING US GOODBYE!_ _”_

_They could hear the obvious sobs coming from Rin_ _’s part._

_“Let_ _’s meet at the shrine tomorrow,_ _” Nozomi finally talked after being silent. Despite that, her voice had some loneliness to it as well._ _“O-Okay?_ _”_

_“Okay,_ _” they all chorused and all left the call._

_—_

_“Good day,_ _” Umi greeted, being the first one at the shrine along with Nozomi._ _“Glad to see you all made it._ _”_

_“As if we wouldn_ _’t!_ _’ Honoka said, tackling her bluenette friend into a hug._ _“It_ _’s been so long Umi-chan!_ _”_

_“Huh? It_ _’s Saturday today and we just saw each other yesterday,_ _” Umi reminded, confused._ _“Anyways, your antics aside. Rin, Hanayo, elaborate._ _”_

_“S-Sure!_ _” Rin said, it didn_ _’t dawn upon them yet that Rin hadn_ _’t used her signature verbal tic which was_ _‘nya_ _’ since their call._ _“Maki-chan_ _….left_ _…”_

_“I don_ _’t think that_ _’s what Umi calls_ _‘elaborating_ _’ Rin,_ _” Eli said, wiping the sweat on her forehead away due to the heat._ _“W-Wait, let_ _’s all get up first so we wouldn_ _’t be tired._ _”_

_“Good idea, haven_ _’t heard of one in a while,_ _” Nico teased, lightening up the mood temporarily._

_They all got up the stairs and settled down somewhere secluded._

_“Continue Rin,_ _” Eli said as Rin tensed up._

_“What am I supposed to tell you?_ _” Rin asked, her tone showing defiance._ _“What am **I** supposed to tell you? What do **I** know of her disappearance? What am **I** informed of? I don_ _’t know anything_ _…”_

_“Rin-chan_ _…” Hanayo tried to soothe her friend, after all, she was one of the most affected among all of them._ _“It hurts that she_ _’s gone. We know that. But please don_ _’t take it out on_ _—“_

_“Asking questions that I don_ _’t have the answer to,_ _” Rin looked at her friend._ _“Kayo-chin, she **left**. She didn_ _’t bother to tell us goodbye! What kind of friend is she if she just_ _—“_

_“Well maybe she had her reasons!_ _” Hanayo argued, Rin was surprised at her friend_ _’s sudden outburst._ _“Maybe she had something to do that_ _’s why she just vanished!_ _”_

_“It wouldn_ _’t hurt to at least say goodbye right?_ _” Rin asked, Hanayo stayed silent._ _“Since when has **not** saying goodbye been more painful than saying goodbye? That_ _’s not how it works Kayo-chin._ _”_

_“You are lashing your anger on people who don_ _’t deserve it is also just as wrong!_ _” Hanayo retorted, Rin scowled._ _“Maki-chan left! I know! But that doesn_ _’t mean that you can just get mad at people around you when they didn_ _’t do anything to provoke it! I_ _’ll admit it! Maki-chan leaving without us knowing hurts a lot!_ _”_

_“It hurts doesn_ _’t it?_ _” Rin chuckled, her anger settling down._ _“I_ _’m sorry. It just_ _….hurts a lot._ _”_

_Tears run down Rin_ _’s cheeks as the others tried their best to keep their cool._

_“We_ _’re sorry as well Rin-chan,_ _” Umi apologized, standing up then giving a short bow before sitting._ _“We should have thought of better questions as to not provoke you and Hanayo._ _”_

_“After everything, she just leaves. Just like that,_ _” Hanayo softly mumbles, incoherent to the rest._ _“Maki-chan_ _… Why?_ _”_

——

“So? How did it go?” Nozomi asked, curious for details. “Did Maki-chan do anything?”

“Played the piano,” Hanayo answered, they looked at her confused for her answer was vague. “Maki-chan played the piano.”

“She did?” Eli asked as all of them neared the school’s gates. Someone in the corner of Eli’s eyes caught her attention. “Hey, isn’t that—“

“Maki-chan!” Rin greeted, immediately running over to the redhead in an attempt to tackle her in a hug. But Maki took a step to the side and Rin nearly fell. “Hey! Maki-chan! That’s bad!”

Maki glared at her for a few seconds then walked away. No words came out. Rin could only frown at her attempt to talk to the redhead. But the chilling sensation she felt when she got glared at will probably stay with her till she got home.

“As I was saying,” Hanayo continued, going over to Rin and bringing her back to the ground. “She played the piano but she just played one piece.”

“Piece?” Honoka asked, Hanayo resisted the urge to sigh. “She played one piece? How do you play one piece? Do you mean the anime? One Piece?”

“Hanayo meant she played one song Honoka. Ugh, I thought you would know that by know. You’re in second year!” Nico exclaimed while Honoka rubbed the back of her head slowly as she was grinning.

“Sorry…” Honoka giggled, Nico rolled her eyes jokingly. “Let’s go to my place!”

“Huh?” they all chorused. “Why?”

“Dunno!” Honoka smiled and ran towards home. “Let’s do our homework for tomorrow!”

They all came to an agreement soon after and followed their ecstatic friend to her house.

——

“I’m home!” Honoka said, setting her stuff aside. She saw her sister handling the store. “Yukiho! Where’s mom?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be hospitalized?” Umi asked, worried. “Why are you here?”

“The doctor said that I’m fine,” Yukiho assured, Umi accepted the reason and nodded. “That aside, mom said she’ll be buying some stuff from the nearby convenience store.”

“Ohh….okay,” Honoka said, nodding. She looked at her friends who were just silent. “Let’s go upstairs!”

“O-Okay,” they all said in unison.

Honoka and the other µ’s went upstairs while Umi sighed and got Honoka’s things which she left downstairs as she entered the house.

“Exactly why are we at your place-yan?” Nozomi asked, saying a question they all had been wondering. “But hey, at least I get to wonder around~…”

“N-Nozomi!” Honoka said, stopping her senior from wandering around her house. “Let’s get our homework done shall we?”

“What has Umi-chan done to you? That was oddly formal,” Nico teased, earning a glare from Umi. Nico sighed when she looked at her homework. “Nozomi!”

“What’s wrong?” Nozomi asked, answering her homework with some difficulty. “You need help again-yan?”

“Y-Yes,” Nico admitted as she whispered to Nozomi, who was right beside her. “C-Can you—?”

“Okay,” Nozomi agreed, Nico and Nozomi glanced at their blonde friend to see her not really having any struggles with the homework which brought a frown to Nozomi’s face. She would’ve liked to tutor Eli.

“Kayo-chin!” Rin wailed, they all flinched and looked at their friend in worry.

“Please don’t wail Rin-chan,” Hanayo said, Rin nodded before flashing an apologetic smile at the rest who then returned to answering their homework. “Is there something you need—“

“Homework!” Rin said, pointing at her homework. “It’s difficult.”

“You sure? Hehe. It doesn’t look that difficult to me,” Hanayo giggled, taking a small peek at her friend’s assignment. “You just have to do this and that.”

“That’s too vague Kayo-chin nya…” Rin said, the sudden appearance of her verbal tic caused Hanayo to sigh in relief. “Huh? Kayo-chin?”

“I-It was nothing,” Hanayo chuckled. “I’ll teach you okay?”

“Okay Kayo-chin sensei!” Rin saluted her brunette friend. “I will be in your care nya!”

Honoka nudged Umi. Much to the blunette’s dismay.

“What?” Umi asked, having an answer that Honoka might say in mind.

“Can you help me too?” Honoka asked, Kotori looked at Umi with a ‘Umi-chan onegai!’ face. Umi couldn’t help but nod slightly. “Yay! Thanks Kotori-chan! Thanks Umi-chan!”

“She just wanted to join the bandwagon…” Eli sighed as she shook her head. “ _Or can you even call it a bandwagon when it_ _’s just your friends doing it?_ ”

“Oooohhh….lookie here-yan,” Nozomi said, nudging Nico. “Eli-cchi seems to be thinking of something…”

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Nico asked, Nozomi grinned but her grin screamed ‘pervert’. “Pervert.”

“How did you—“ Nozomi was about to deny Nico’s accusation but realized that if she did deny it then it would still mean that she is one. “Fine, you got me.”

“ _P-P-P-P-Pervert? E-E-E-E-E-Eli_ _’s a......p-p-pervert?_ _”_ Umi panicked as she accidentally eavesdropped on Nozomi and Nico’s conversation. “ _O-O-O-O-O-Or ma-ma-maybe i-i-i-it might b-be No-No-Nozomi? I-Isn_ _’t Nozomi a-a-already a p-p-pervert..?_ _”_

“Umi-chan,” Honoka shook her friend out of her dazed state. “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Shameless…” Umi muttered under her breath as she sent a glare Nozomi’s way.

“Ehehehehe…” Nozomi giggled at her junior’s flushed face.

“Mou~ Umi-chan! The homework is difficult!” Honoka complained, she looked at Kotori after. “Ne Kotori-chan~! Help me! Umi-chan won’t help me…”

“Ehehehe….” Kotori giggled softly, rubbing the back of her head. “I’m also having troubles as well Honoka-chan…”

“You two….” Umi sighed at the fact that both of them struggled.

“Umi-chan help us!” Kotori and Honoka exclaimed, the rest stifled laughs.

Kotori looked at Umi with _those_ eyes and said, “Umi-chan onegai~!”

“Fine…you’re both so unfair..” Umi complained as she started to tutor both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mom please! I’m tired already!” Maki begged, on the verge of tears. “I know you want me to be a doctor already but please! Let me rest!”

“Maki-chan,” her mother said sternly. “I told you that there would be no excuses when we started this training.”

“I think you’re being too harsh on her,” her father interjected. He looked at his daughter in pity. “A doctor needs rest once in a while. They’re also human. Maki is also one so let her rest before she heads off to the hospital.”

Mrs. Nishikino looked at him in fury but her partner didn’t flinch. “Fine. I’ll give you 10 minutes.”

“30 minutes,” her father said, the mother glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Thanks dad,” Maki thanked, wiping the remaining tears about to slide down her cheek. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

“It’s 8:00PM so be there at 8:30PM _sharp_ okay?” her mother ordered, Maki nodded in slight fear. “I’m off.”

“See you,” her father said as his partner left. “Maki-chan, rest well okay?”

“Okay dad!” Maki said, giving a small sincere smile as she went upstairs.

——

“Ma’am?” a roman-coffee haired female asked. “Is Dr. Nishikino-san here?”

“Which one?” the nurse asked, the woman looked confused before finally understanding the question. “The head or his wife?”

“His wife,” she answered, the nurse nodded and dialed a number using the nearby telephone that was positioned on the desk.

“Your name ma’am?” the nurse asked. “Hold on Dr. Nishikino-san.”

“Kōsaka Ao,” Honoka’s mother replied, the nurse nodded and typed it on a computer. “I think I have an appointment at…8:15PM.”

“Please wait for a while,” the nurse replied, Ao nodded. “Let me talk to her.”

“Okay,” Ao said, finding a near seat and sitting down. “Yukiho…I hope you didn’t forget your medicine.”

_Beep! Beep!_

“ _Mom!”_ Yukiho’s voice came from the other line. “ _Where is my medicine?”_

_“_ It’s in the kitchen dear,” Ao answered, Yukiho seemed to mutter a faint ‘yes’ before hanging up.

“Ah! Kousaka-san,” the nurse called. “Dr. Nishikino-san is waiting for you. I will send someone to lead you there. Please wait for a few minutes. This may take 1-2 minutes. Don’t worry.”

——

“I’m so bored…” Honoka whined as she laid down on her bed. Her friends have went home except for Umi and Kotori. “Mou~… You two… Why aren’t you bored?”

“Kotori doesn’t know the answer…” Kotori giggled at her answer. “Sorry. Honoka-chan.”

“I’ll be heading home,” Umi stood up. “See you tomorrow you two.”

“I-I will be too!” Kotori added, Umi nodded. “See you Honoka-chan!”

“Bye bye!” Honoka said, waving her hand as her two friends left. “Eh…. Honoka’s bored again!”

The two of them went downstairs and saw Yukiho waiting for them at the door.

“Huh? Yukiho?” Umi asked, confused. “Is there something wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Yukiho assured, smiling. “But can you do me a favor?”

“Sure!” Kotori agreed without hesitation. “What do you want us to do?”

“Ummm, you see, Nishikino-san’s father came by and bought some sweets because his wife wanted some and he was in quite the rush,” Yukiho explained, pausing to catch her breath. “He paid more than what was needed and I was about to give him his change before he told me to give it to Nishikino-san instead. Don’t you see her at school? Can you give it to her?”

“S-Sure,” Kotori now answered with slight uncertainty. “We’ll give this to Maki-chan tomorrow! Right Umi-chan?”

“ _You look like you’re trying to convince yourself more than trying to convince Yukiho,_ ” Umi sighed before replying. “We will. I hope we helped you Yukiho.”

“Indeed you did!” Yukiho giggled and handed the change to Kotori. “Have a safe walk back home you two!”

“We will!” Kotori said, waving her hand as both of them left the store. “Ehehe….hehe…”

“Could we just give this to Rin or Hanayo?” Umi asked, Kotori shook her head. “Why is that?”

“After the series of events that happened, I don’t want them getting on the bad side of Maki-chan,” Kotori explained, Umi took it as a logical explanation and agreed. “So…...in what class is Maki-chan in again?”

——

“Rin-chan! R-Rin-chan…” Kotori called out to the ever energetic athlete. “C-Can….I…*pant*….ask you….something?”

“Sure nya!” Rin replied while Kotori successfully attempted to catch her breathe. “You better get in shape Kotori-chan so you won’t get tired like Kayo-chin nya!”

“R-Rin-chan!” Hanayo said, hitting Rin lightly. “Kotori-chan and I are just fine. Right?”

“Y-Yeah,” Kotori answered. “What class is Maki-chan in?”

“We didn’t see what class she is in but maybe we can ask some of the students,” Hanayo suggested. “It is lunch time after all.”   

“Let’s do that,” Rin said, looking around for any students. Until she saw someone familiar thus running towards said person. “Chinen-san!”

“How did she befriend someone from the other class?” Hanayo muttered which caught Kotori’s attention. “Oh! It’s nothing!”

“If you say so Kayo-chan,” Kotori said, Rin then came back with the person she called. “Who…..is this?”

“He’s Chinen Kaz from Class 1-A,” Rin introduced, oddly formal. “Chinen-san, they are Koizumi Hanayo and Minami Kotori nya!”

“You…..have a ‘nya’ in your name?” Chinen asked softly, confused by Rin’s weird verbal tic. “So…Minami-senpai, your name is….Minami Kotori nya?”

“Ah! No!” Kotori answered, Chinen nodded. “That’s just Rin’s verbal tic.”

“Oh okay,” Chinen simply replied. “Hey……I could introduce you to my friends.”

“Oh yeah!” Rin instantly said as soon as Chinen finished talking, causing a slight surprise to the other three. “Ikku-san and Endo-san!”

“ _We didn’t call him over for this_ ,” Hanayo whispered, Rin frowned. “ _Fine, introduce Kotori-chan and I to them then ask them if they know where Maki-chan is okay?”_

“Okay Kayo-chin!” Rin said, smiling. “Hey you two!”

“Hi Hoshizora-san.”

“Good morning.”

“Come on Heiji-san, be more enthusiastic,” Chinen teased, Heiji rolled his eyes. “Ne~ Heiji-san…come on.. Minami-senpai is watching you.”

“Huh?!” Heiji suddenly panicked for a second before looking at Kotori. “Sorry….Minami-senpai.”

“I-I-It’s okay!” Kotori couldn’t help but feel weird at her juniors. “ _Kayo-chan, why is he apologizing to me?_ ”

“ _No idea_ ,” Hanayo answered, and that answer didn’t help ease Kotori’s uneasiness. “ _Rin-chan! Kotori-chan is getting uncomfortable because Endo-san apologized to her!”_

“Sorry Kotori-chan,” Rin apologized, Kotori just nodded slightly. “ _Endo-san is not fond of his seniors seeing him act distant or weird. At least that’s what Chinen-san told me.”_

“I wanted to ask something,” Kotori said, the three boys looked at her attentively. “Do you know a girl named Nishikino Maki?”

“She’s our classmate,” one of them answered which Kotori presumed to be Ikku. “Whoops, I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Date Ikku. Oh, and he’s Endo Heiji. Nice to meet you Minami-senpai.”

“Y-Yeah,” was the only thing that came out of Kotori’s mouth. “Can you tell me where she is now?”

“I don’t know where she is right now,” Date answered, giving an uncertain smile. “Do you two know where Nishikino-san is?”

“She was kind of rude during the first day. That’s all I remember. Try looking for a girl who’s sort of rude then maybe you’ll find her,” Endo shrugged, the three girls couldn’t help but feel slightly irritated at Endo’s attitude. “But most likely she’s just wandering around hallways that isn’t that occupied. Your biggest chance of encountering her is when you go home. I mean, there’s only one way out.”

“Sorry if we weren’t able to provide any help,” Chinen apologized, he put his hands over his two friends’ shoulders. “Well, it was sure nice meeting both of you. Koizumi-san, Hoshizora-san, and Minami-senpai, see you—“

“Chinen-san?” Hanayo asked as the boy’s sentence suddenly came to a halt.

“Maki-chan! There you are!” Chinen exclaimed happily, he released his two friends then running to Maki who was surprised but didn’t let it show. “Minami-senpai was looking for you.”

“You were?” Maki asked, Kotori flinched at how rude the tone sounded. “What are you flinching for?”

“N-Nothing,” Kotori said and handed the change to Maki. “Your dad bought some sweets for your mom at Homura yesterday. He paid more than needed but he didn’t get the change. Can you give it to him?”

“You could’ve simplified that you know?” Maki said bitterly. “And Kaz-kun, leave me alone will you?”

“Oh come on!” Kaz whined, Maki shook her head. “Your attitude is really getting out of hand.”

“Not that I care,” Maki snapped back. Kaz shrugged, turned his back away from Maki and walked away past his friends. “ _Not that I care…”_

“ _Kaz…….kun?”_ was the thought that was in the heads of Endo, Date, Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo. Maki glared at the young man for a bit before walking away. “ _What?!_ ”

“I think,” Kotori started. “We should be friends.”

“Aren’t we already nya?” Rin asked, they sighed. “You mean actual friends like Kayo-chin and I nya?”

“Yeah,” Date replied, rubbing the back of his head. “How about you Heiji-san?”

“I could care less,” Endo answered, Date flashed an apologetic look. “I’m fine on my own.”

“Your façade is easily seen through you know?” Kotori pointed out, Endo blushed. “Please don’t be hardheaded Endo-san. We just want to be friends with you.”

“ _I was caught again!_ ” Endo scolded himself for being so foolish. “Sorry…..Minami-senpai. I will not do that again.”

“Good,” Kotori said, she could see Date smirking. “Hey, Date-san, want to sit with us?”

“Can Kaz-san and Heiji-san sit as well?” Date asked, his eyes shining………for some odd reason. “Please Minami-senpai?”

“I didn’t say that it wasn’t allowed did I?” Kotori answered, winking at the young man. “Of course they can. I wouldn’t mind at all if it were you inviting them though..…”

“Minami-senpai!” Date said in embarrassment, Kotori immediately blushed at what she said. Rin and Hanayo could only stare in shock.

“ _Is Kotori-chan….”_ Hanayo whispered to Rin. “ _….flirting with Date-san?_ ”

“ _Rin doesn’t know nya!”_ Rin answered, Hanayo found a nearby empty table and signaled the rest to sit down. Rin followed and also sat down along with the rest as Date looked for Kaz who just went away after Maki rudely requested him to go away. “ _I swear if Umi-chan were here she would kill Kotori-chan nya!”_

“ _Agreed,_ ” Hanayo said, opening her bento but she couldn’t find her appetite to eat. “ _I can’t stop thinking about it. Help me, Rin-chan.”_

_“You’ve become less independent lately,”_ Rin teased, as they grew up, Hanayo began to rely on Rin more than Rin relies on her which is odd. “ _Is there any reason why Rin is becoming more mature nya?”_

_“I’m more independent,”_ Hanayo argued, she glanced at Endo and noticed he isn’t eating as well. “Hey, Endo-san.”

“What?” he asked, Hanayo was internally surprised at his tone. Despite having a cold or rather, _distant_ demeanor, his tone of voice has a friendlier tone than Maki’s cold, emotionless, voice. “Is there something wrong?”

“W-Why aren’t you eating?” Hanayo asked, Rin sighed. The catlike girl was only hoping that Hanayo won’t flirt with Endo. Kotori just _flirted_ with Date. Said girl is eating her lunch in silence but one can easily tell that she looks embarrassed.

“I could ask you the same thing Koizumi-san,” he replied, Hanayo nodded slightly. “But so that I won’t leave you hanging, I’m not eating because _Minami-senpai just flirted with Ikku-san._ Oh, there he is now.”

Only Hanayo heard what he said so for Rin, who was listening intently, heard this instead.

“ _I’m not eating because— Oh, there he is now._ ”

“Hey there!” Kaz said, waving his hands like a maniac. “Minami-senpai.”

“Y-Y-Yes?” Kotori responded, hesitant. “I-Is there something—“

“Why are you so tense?” Kaz asked, Kotori stayed silent and hoped that Umi and Honoka would come and ‘rescue’ her. “Anyways, there were two people looking for you. I think that’s them. Over there.”

“Kotori-chan!” Honoka chirped and ran for her friend, if it weren’t for Umi who stopped Honoka from jumping onto Kotori, both of them would’ve fell. “Mou~ Umi-chan! I was going to hug Kotori-chan!”

“And let both of you fall and get hurt?” Umi asked sternly. “Not on my watch Honoka.”

“You are…..who?” Endo asked, looking up to see two other seniors. Or at least that’s what he presumed.

“Sonoda Umi,” Umi said, simple. “This is Kousaka Honoka. We’re both second years here. And you are?”

“Endo Heiji, nice to meet you,” Endo replied, Umi internally smiled at the formality of Endo despite his distant but friendly tone. Ironic is it not? “Kousaka-senpai and Sonoda-senpai. I would like to inform you what Minami-senpai has—“

“Ahem ahem,” Hanayo coughed dramatically. “Nothing happened right Endo-san?”

“ _What are you doing?!”_ Endo asked angrily. “ _They better know what their friend is up to!”_

_“I’ll take care of that,”_ Hanayo assured while Endo nodded. “Right Endo-san?”

“Yeah,” Endo rolled his eyes while Kotori let out a sigh of relief which only confused Umi and Honoka even more.

“You should talk more Ikku-san,” Kaz teased, Ikku continued to eat his lunch. “Plus Nishi-cchi isn’t mad at me.”

“Seriously? She got mad at you a few minutes ago,” Ikku said, he then realized the nickname Kaz gave her. “Can you explain the nickname ‘Nishi-cchi’? That’s a ridiculous nickname.”

“It isn’t self-explanatory?” Kaz asked, Ikku shrugged. “The ‘Nishi’ means ‘Nishikino’. You’re the smartest among the Heiji-san, you, and me. Why wouldn’t you know?”

“Well, unlike you who was unexpectedly her ‘childhood friend’, I don’t know Nishikino-san,” Ikku replied, Umi and Honoka stared at them. “It’s bad to stare you know.”

“I beg your pardon,” Umi was the first to apologize while Honoka simply smiled. “What was that about Maki?”

“Oh, Kaz-san here is her friend,” Ikku said, patting his friend’s back. “While Heiji-san here—“

“I have nothing to do with Nishikino-san,” Heiji interrupted. “We are simply strangers to one another.”

“You sure?” Ikku nudged his friend before Heiji finally got mad. He stood up and nearly left if it weren’t for Kaz stopping him. “ _Better apologize to him.._ ”

“ _Boys…”_ was the only thing the girls could think.

“Excuse me,” Kaz said after Heiji has finally settled down. “I have to go to Nishi-cchi because—“

“You love her,” Ikku teased, Kaz blushed before shaking his head. “You love someone else?”

“I never said anything,” Kaz defended and walked away.

“I guess we’ll leave as well nya,” Rin said, standing up then subtly gesturing at the others to follow her. “Let’s meet up at the school gates after class alright?”

“Sure!” Ikku said, Heiji stood up as well.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Heiji said, bowing. “I hope to see you again……some time…”

“Formal when you want to huh Heiji-san?” Ikku teased, Heiji sent a chop to his head. “Ow! That hurts…”

“See you then,” Umi replied, Heiji nodded. “We’ll be off.”

They said their temporary farewells and followed where Rin lead them. The second years and Hanayo looked at Rin curiously. All of them expecting her to say something.

“Chinen-san knows Maki-chan,” Rin said, silence ensued for a few more seconds. “Maki-chan _knows_ Chinen-san. She called him Kaz-kun for goodness sakes nya!”

“Maki hasn’t, or at least during the time when we were idols, mentioned that Chinen-san was her friend right?” Umi asked but it was more of a statement than a question. “And to think that’s her childhood friend or allegedly her childhood friend. The others must hear of this.”

“Let’s sum up the information we have now first,” Hanayo intervened, Honoka stayed silent along with Kotori for both don’t know what to contribute to their conversation. Honoka was a bit clueless but caught up to what they were saying while Kotori, who already knew what happened, is just blushing because her mind can’t stop repeating what she just said to Ikku. “Maki-chan called him ‘Kaz-kun’ while Chinen-san gave her the nickname of ‘Nishi-cchi’ which, according to him, is a shorter version of Maki’s last name ‘Nishikino’.”

“He also commented about her attitude nya,” Rin added, Umi looked confused. “Oh, Maki-chan asked Chinen-san to leave her alone then Chinen-san made a remark about her attitude saying that it’s ‘getting out of hand’. Do you think he knows what happened to Maki-chan nya?”

“Aren’t you guys overthinking this?” Kotori finally spoke up. “I mean, he just could be a friend of Maki-chan.”

“You obviously weren’t paying attention to Date-san right Kotori-chan?” Honoka then joined in. “Honoka heard that Chinen-san was a ‘childhood friend’ of Maki-chan. Just like us three!”

“Yeah but we can’t make assumptions like ‘he knows what happened to Maki-chan’ now can we?” Kotori asked, they nodded slowly. “It’s better if we unravel the mystery through Maki-chan and not through some ‘childhood friend’ of hers.”

“About what I said…” Rin paused. “Chinen-san said that her attitude is ‘getting out of hand’ right? Does that mean that he has slight knowledge to what happened? I mean, we all know that Maki-chan’s behavior is out of control or at least in my standards it is. An outsider wouldn’t know about her attitude getting out of hand because they’ll just think that that’s how she acts. If someone though knows her for quite some time, us for example, we know that she’s changed and has a different way of acting. Chinen-san made a comment about it. He knows how Maki-chan acted before. He _knows_ her. Do you guys get me?”

“Now that I think about it, yeah,” Hanayo said, nodding at Rin’s logic. “You can be smart as well Rin-chan. Hehe.”

“Rin has her moments nya,” Rin said, winking at her friend. “Is there anything else that we need to piece together because Rin feels weird acting like the smartest for a few minutes.”

“Why did Date-san tease Endo-san of being related with Maki-chan?” Honoka asked, they stayed silent but Honoka answered her own question. “Oh! Maybe because they act slightly the same… Ne Rin-chan~, wanna race to our classrooms? We are over with this ‘meeting’ right?”

“Meeting adjourned nya!” Rin cheered, they were slightly taken aback at the choice of word. “I learnt that from….somewhere.”

“Go!” Honoka suddenly said, running past Rin. “I’m going to win now!”

“Unfair!” Rin laughed, running after Honoka. “You started without me!”

The two gingers raced while the remaining three walked instead.

“Rin has changed huh?” Umi said, Hanayo nodded. “When did Rin start becoming….”

“Mature?” Hanayo suggested, Umi nodded. “A few months after Maki-chan left.”

“Really?” Kotori asked, Hanayo nodded. “So when Maki-chan left, it really affected Rin. Imagine if you left.”

“Oh no no no!” Hanayo immediately said, giggling. “Rin-chan would go nuts. I was surprised when we went to the shrine that time after we told you she’s gone because that was the first time we argued or at least in that way.”

“I have a question though,” Kotori said again. Umi and Hanayo looked at her. “Umi-chan might not understand but I’ll continue to ask either way. Did you see how Maki-chan instantly warmed up to Chinen-san?”

“She kind of just shrugged him off didn’t she?” Hanayo said, Kotori shook her head. “What did she do?”

“Her tone of voice was different,” Kotori pointed out. “I flinched when she asked me for confirmation that I was finding her. If you compare that tone and the tone that she used to talk to Chinen-san, you can immediately detect the difference.”

“I missed a lot of things didn’t I?” Umi asked, the two girls laughed. “I take that as a yes.”

“Class is starting,” Kotori then said, pointing at the nearby clock that was hanged against the wall. “See you later Kayo-chan!”

“See you!” Hanayo said as her two seniors rushed ahead. Fortunately for Hanayo, her classroom was just to her right.

“I’m back—“ Hanayo was about to mutter until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around. “Chinen-san?”

“Umm…..Koizumi-san,” Chinen paused. He looked slightly distressed. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Uhh….sure Chinen-san,” Hanayo said nervously. She looked for her teacher first. “Sensei, can I be excused?”

“Why?” her teacher asked.

“I need to talk to her,” Kaz interrupted, the teacher nodded after a few seconds. “Although she may not be able to return to classes so my apologies sensei.”

“But if ever there is a quiz tomorrow I’ll be blaming it on you if Koizumi-san fails,” the teacher warned. Chinen nodded with slight fear. “There isn’t any quiz though so you’re safe.”

“Thank you sensei!” both of the students nodded and left.

——

“What do you want to discuss?” Hanayo asked, the silence that engulfed both of them was nerve-wrecking for Hanayo and she wasn’t comfortable with it for one second . “I’m kind of getting uncomfortable so…”

“Don’t leave yet!” the sudden outburst that left Kaz’s mouth surprised the brunette. “I just…….need to discuss to you something about Nishi-cchi’s attitude.”

“What about her?” Hanayo asked, Kaz looked uncomfortable. “I also have a question about her if you don’t mind answering it.”

“Let me ask my question first,” Kaz said, Hanayo nodded.

“ _Persistent huh?_ ” Hanayo assumed, Kaz coughed to bring Hanayo back to reality. “My bad. What were you saying?”

“Why is she acting…..so distant?” he asked, Hanayo gulped. “I mean, I did say that her attitude is getting out of hand but I never saw her that way before.”

“Wait, you eavesdropped on us?” Hanayo asked, noting that Kaz said that ‘did say’ meaning that he’s trying to prove something that someone said before.

“Kind of,” Kaz admitted, he braced for the impact but Hanayo didn’t react negatively much to his relief. “Maki-chan also heard what you said as well.”

“Did she make any comments?” Hanayo asked, her tone slightly desperate. “Did she?”

“You sound desperate,” Kaz pointed out. “Why are you talking like that?”

“I am?” Hanayo tried to cover up. Kaz glared at her. “Sorry, I guess I am a bit desperate.”

“To answer your question because I don’t want to leave you hanging,” Kaz said, Hanayo felt relieved. “She didn’t say anything. Nishi-cchi and I just eavesdropped on both of you then after you were done, Maki just walked away. Didn’t even bother to say ‘bye’ to me.”

“Is that what you wanted to discuss?” Hanayo asked, Kaz nodded. “We suspected you all along and here you are. Wondering what on earth just happened to our friend.”

“I know…” Kaz said gloomily. “I have known her since we were like….6? Then she suddenly leaves because her parents had something to do….. She reappears when we’re both in college but man I can’t recognize her!”

“When was that?” Hanayo asked, Kaz thought about it for a while.

“Before I went to seventh grade,” Kaz answered, Hanayo looked surprised. “Why?”

“N-Nothing,” Hanayo nearly stammered, she smiled to cover up her mistake. “Sorry.”

“I just wish she’ll open up to me…” Kaz said, he gave off a sad vibe. But then he immediately changed the atmosphere. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Hanayo asked.

“Aren’t we supposed to meet up later at the school gates?” Kaz asked, Hanayo nodded. “Well, we already excused ourselves so let’s just lay back and relax.”

“I agree,” Hanayo said, she made Kaz follow her out of the secluded room they went into and went outside by the school gates. “Look! There’s a bench over there by the tree.”

“Let’s sit there,” her male partner suggested as they walked towards the place and sat down. “Let’s wait for those friends of yours. And who knows, we might see Nishi-cchi leave the school in the process.”

“I haven’t seen you this enthusiastic, when you talk about Maki-chan I mean,” Hanayo said, surprised at the sudden enthusiasm Kaz put when he talked about Maki. “Am I sensing some feelings developing for my redhead friend over here?”

“W-W-What are you talking about?!” Kaz stuttered, Hanayo giggled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“If you say so,” Hanayo said but she winked at Kaz before dropping the subject. “Let’s play the easiest game but one of the most boring game in the world.”

“I don’t want to play a boring game…” Kaz muttered. “It’s easy but it’s boring. No way am I playing that…”

“It’s called ‘The Waiting Game’,” Hanayo replied, Kaz’s eyes widened. “What were you thinking?”

“I just didn’t expect that. That’s all,” Kaz said, he then closed his eyes. “W-Wake me u-up. Okay?”

“Sure,” Hanayo said, she looked at the time. “Gee, it’s still early…. I’ll also…*yawn*….sleep as well…”

——

“KAYO-CHIN!” Rin’s loud voice interrupted what was once Hanayo’s peaceful slumber. “I brought the others as well!”

“Y….You….did?” Hanayo said drowsily.

“Why are you two sleeping there?” Eli asked, confused. “Since when were you released? Besides, aren’t you and Rin classmates? Why was Rin released after you like the others?”

“Slow down,” Kaz woke up due to the noise that is Eli. “We were released earlier because I wanted to talk to her after— Oh right, you weren’t there.”

“Hoshizora-san!” another male voice called. “C’mon Heiji-san! Don’t resist! You agreed that you’ll meet up with the others!”

“Hi there Date-san!” Rin greeted, waving at them cheerfully. “Hi to you too Endo-san.”

“Remind me why I agreed to this,” Heiji asked grumpily. “I never agreed to meet up.”

“Yes you did Date-san,” Kotori reminded, Ikku and Heiji looked confused. “Oh! I meant Endo-san. My bad.”

“Have any of you seen Maki-chan when you guys went here?” Kaz suddenly asked, Hanayo snickered. “K-Koizumi-san!”

“Hold up,” Eli interrupted. “Let us three introduce ourselves first.”

“You go first Nico-cchi-yan,” Nozomi said, the three boys’ eyes widened at the sudden change of…..dialect? “What are you three surprised at?”

“Where are you from?” Ikku asked, Nozomi took some time to process what they said and realized why they think so.

“Oh so you’re questioning why I add ‘-yan’?” Nozomi asked, they nodded. “It’s something I picked up while I was growing-yan.”

“Reasonable answer,” Heiji answered, Nozomi looked at him and giggled because she found his attitude similar to someone who has red hair... “Is there something on me?”

“Guys! We haven’t introduced ourselves yet,” Eli scolded, looking at her friend. “Sorry about that. Nozomi can go overboard at times.”

“That’s an exaggeration Eli-cchi.”

“It’s not.”

“Anyways!” Nico’s voice cut through her peers’ minor argument. “My name is Yazawa Nico. The Number 1 Idol in the Universe!”

“Yeah……right…” Kaz said slowly. Nico looked offended. “I don’t understand….. Yazawa-senpai..”

“She’s like that all the time,” Nozomi teased, winking. “The name’s Tojō Nozomi. If you need to know, my bust size is—“

“Quiet,” Eli silenced. Nozomi giggled. “My name is Ayase Eli. Pleasure to meet you.”

“So among you three…” Heiji paused. “Only Ayase-san has a brain?”

“You can say that-yan!” Nozomi laughed but slightly offended at being called someone without a brain. “But I think Nico-cchi is the one totally without—“

“N-Nozomi!” Nico huffed. “You bully!”

“Let’s set aside the jokes and have a nice time first since we’re done with class nya!” Rin said, speaking up after being silent for a while along with Umi, Hanayo, and Honoka. “Oh wait, there’s Maki—“

“Nishi-cchi!” Kaz immediately called. Maki, who happened to walk by them _again_ , looked away to hide something…..a blush? Then faced back to them and glared at Kaz. “Don’t give me that look Maki-chan! I know you like the new nickname I gave you!”

“Ugh, stop bothering me Kaz-kun!” Maki said, sighing. “You have people to attend to!”

“You’re part of those people! That’s why I’m calling your attention!”

“If I were part, I would be there wouldn’t I?” Maki’s suddenly slightly happy voice when she whined was immediately replaced with a monotonous voice. “Now let me repeat myself. Stop bothering me.”

Maki walked away angrily leaving a hurt Kaz, a slightly amused Heiji, a shocked Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, and Ikku, and confused remaining second-years and third-years.

“You know her?” Nico asked, her eyes looked sad. “Umm…how should I call you?”

“Chinen Kaz. Date Ikku. Endo Heiji,” Kaz said, the two other boys nodded.

“Chinen-san,” Nico looked at him in the eye. “Explain.”

“Don’t be too hard on him Nico-chan,” Honoka said, fearing that Nico might do something unreasonable.

“She’s a childhood friend,” Kaz simply answered, unaffected by Nico’s terrifying glare. “If you want to ask even more then I can’t answer you. We were separated before we went to seventh grade. She transferred to a school called Otonokizaka High I think. I was against it and so was she. Couldn’t do anything about it though. That’s the problem with parents who— Oops, I digressed. Sorry.”

“Parents who what?” Nozomi prompted him to continue but he kept his lips sealed. “Chinen-san.”

“Yeah?” Kaz asked, looking up to his senior. “I won’t continue what I just said.”

“You have your reasons?” Umi asked, Kaz nodded. “Then let’s drop that subject.”

“As Umi-chan says,” Hanayo added, speaking up. Rin looked at her happily.

“You’re alive nya!” Rin cheered happily. “I have never seen you that quiet Kayo-chin nya!”

“I couldn’t find an opening,” Hanayo replied, rubbing the back of her head. She could see, in the corner of her eye, Ikku chuckle. Her mind immediately got stuck in the gutter and she looked at Ikku with an irritated look. “I didn’t mean it that way Date-san!!!”

“O-Okay!” Ikku said, winking at Hanayo once more which just provoked her. “That’s not what you meant! I get it I get it!”

“S-Shameless!” Umi cried out. Apparently she also caught up to what the two was discussing. “You two and your disgraceful way of thinking! How immature! And……shameless!”

“Let’s go to my house again!” Honoka suggested, the girls, who already went there, nodded. The boys looked unsure. “Can you go?”

“I’ll manage,” Ikku replied, giving a thumbs up. “I’ll just dial my parents. Excuse me for a few minutes.”

“Is it mandatory?” Heiji asked, Honoka looked confused at the word but nodded. “Fine…”

“How about you Kaz—Chinen-san?” Kotori stammered, Kaz nodded. “So I can call you Kaz?”

“Sure sure,” Kaz said, he told the others that they can do the same and vice versa. “Finally! I have been waiting for this moment.”

“For us to call each other on a first name basis?” Heiji asked, Kaz nodded. “Why is that so Kaz-san?”

“First time you’ve ever called my name. That sounds weird,” Kaz commented while Heiji let the remark slide. “We sound weird calling each other by our last name.”

“For someone who is of American descent, yes, it sounds weird,” Ikku said, coming back. “My parents are okay with it with going to Kousaka— _Honoka_ -senpai’s house.”

“Now that I think of it, you do look slightly American nya,” Rin remarked. “At least what I think American’s are is what I think— Scratch that. But you _do_ look slightly foreign!”

“So we have two foreigners now? Great!” Nico said sarcastically. “We have one of American descent and one who is quarter Russian. A message from the gods!!”

“Weird,” Heiji muttered.

“I suggest we get going,” Kotori said, pointing to the sky. “It’s getting late.”

“I don’t mind a sleep over,” Kaz and Honoka said at the same time. “Jinx!”

“Childish as ever,” Heiji rolled his eyes. “I’ll be heading—“

“Nope, you’re staying with us,” Ikku pulled Heiji back before he can escape. “Are you…..Nishikino-san’s brother?”

“Why do you ask that?” Heiji asked, now clearly irritated. “Why does everyone keep assuming that? I am NOT her brother NOR correlated to her in ANY WAY.”

“You didn’t need the caps—“ Nico’s mouth was immediately covered by Nozomi but the girl took it off after some trouble. “I’m serious! The caps were unnecessary but it did improve the emphasis.”

“If you reference that fourth wall thing again I am making sure you don’t speak again,” Nozomi warned. Nico nodded nonchalantly, much to the spiritual girl’s surprise.

“Can we proceed to our destination?” Umi asked, formal again. “Even if we have a sleep over because I will assume that it will be inevitable despite what happens, I’d rather arrive there already to avoid unnecessary exhaustion.”

“ _What a speech,_ ” Eli thought, smirking.

“L-Like what Umi-chan said!” Hanayo said, they nodded and headed off.

——

“Chinen-san!” a female voice called.

“Oh! Mrs. Nishikino-san!” Kaz replied, bowing. “Good……evening?”

“Likewise,” she replied. The group behind Kaz just stood still and listened on their conversation. More like inevitably listening in because they’re talking right in front of them. “I wanted to talk about Maki-chan.”

“Oh yeah…….right,” they couldn’t find an reasonable explanation, but when Kaz said (or more like muttered) ‘right’, they could hear a slight sadness hidden in his voice. Maki’s mother looked surprised as well. “Sorry, I was thinking of something…”

“Well….I think let’s discuss this some other time,” Mrs. Nishikino suggested, Kaz nodded. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“ _She used it wrong_ _…._ ” Eli sighed.

Mrs. Nishikino walked away hastily. Kaz saw another figure that met Maki’s mother. The person was taller than her. _Oh, it_ _’s her dad._              

“Let’s…..continue to Honoka-senpai’s house!” Ikku exclaimed, rather excited. “Heiji-san, aren’t you excited as well?”

“Do I look excited?” Heiji asked, Ikku hit him. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You and your deceiving words,” Ikku replied, Heiji looked grumpy again. “I mean, you would’ve been desperate to not join if you really didn’t want to. You’re excited as well aren’t you?”

“One question,” Heiji said, Ikku nodded. “ _How are you able to read me like a book? You some kind of creepy dude who observes me every day or something?_ ”

“I have my sources,” Ikku winked and walked ahead. “Kotori-senpai!”

“Yes Ikku-san?” Kotori stopped and waited for Ikku to catch up. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ikku said. “Just wanted to be beside you.”

“E-Eh?” Kotori blushed slightly. “I-Is there a r-reason to t-this?”

“Nothing much,” Kotori was glad that she was at the back and the only one behind her was Heiji. “You look good today Kotori-senpai?”

“Does this have to do with what I did earlier?” Kotori asked, Ikku winked then nodded. “Is this payback?”

“My lips are sealed,” Ikku teased, Kotori smiled faintly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Uhh…” Kotori hesitated. “Sure..”

“Can you tell me more about Nishikino-san?” Ikku asked purely out of curiosity. He suddenly felt the warm aura around Kotori become sad. “Maybe…..I shouldn’t have asked that…”

“Oh no no!” Kotori said, grabbing his wrist then releasing it after. “Ask me what you want to know. I’ll try to answer it to the best of my ability.”

——

“Hey, Kaz-san,” Nozomi called, Kaz looked at the purple-haired senior. “Look at those two lovebirds over there.”

“Where?” Kaz asked, smiling mischievously. Nozomi pointed to Ikku and Kotori. “Woah, Ikku-san is already making moves on Kotori-senpai?”

“Who is making moves on Kotori-chan?” Umi’s strict voice was heard. “What did you say Chinen-san?”

“You can call me Kaz,” Kaz responded, Umi gave a slight nod. “I said that there are two lovebirds—“

“WE AREN’T DOING ANYTHING! YOU AND YOUR DIRTY MIND KAZ-SAN!” Ikku yelled from the back. He can just faintly hear Heiji snicker slightly as well. “YOU TOO HEIJI-SAN!”

“I didn’t do anything,” Heiji muttered, successfully hiding a grin. “Just walk forward and do whatever you want. I’ll make sure it will not go out of hand.”

They all stifled a laugh at Heiji’s comment. They didn’t know he has this side to him. What a surprise right? Kotori and Ikku on the other hand was blushing madly. It’s like someone painted their cheeks because that is how MUCH they are blushing.

Honoka turned around for a second then turned back but immediately turned back. Provoking Rin and Hanayo’s curiousity.

“Honoka-chan nya?” Rin called, Honoka stopped abruptly. They are also in the front of the whole group so when Honoka stopped, they followed but were confused. “Is something wrong?”

“Ne~ Kotori-chan!” Honoka called from the front. “Does Mrs. Nishikino have red-ish hair?”

“My mom and her haven’t seen each other since Maki left right?” Kotori replied, Honoka heard it despite it being faint. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay!” Honoka said but then whispered to Hanayo. “I saw Mrs. Nishikino.”

“Eh?” Hanayo said, surprised as Honoka continued to walk and so did the rest. “ _But you don_ _’t know if that_ _’s even her._ _”_

“ _Well, Maki-chan has red hair right? And we know_ _— OH! I AM right!_ _”_ Honoka whispered back, remembering that one time her mother had an appointment with Mrs. Nishikino. “ _My mother had an appointment with Mrs. Nishikino!_ _”_

 _“So your mom went home after the appointment and went like,_ _”_ Hanayo paused for a bit. “Honoka! Mrs. Nishikino’s hair is red!”

“S-She didn’t go like that!” Honoka said, once Hanayo did her ‘imitation’ the rest looked at them. “M-My mom i-isn’t like that!”

”What are you two talking about nya?” Rin asked, jumping on Hanayo’s back which nearly caused the poor brunette fall. Luckily for Rin, she reacted quickly to her mistake and pulled Hanayo back to her feet. “Sorry Kayo-chin~!”

“I-It’s fine,” Hanayo said, surprised. “Honoka-chan saw Maki-chan’s mother earlier.”

“You did nya?” Rin asked, now intrigued. Honoka nodded subtly. “Ooohh….Maki-chan’s mother has red-ish hair.”

“Where did that come from?” Nico suddenly added herself. “But you’re right, Maki-chan’s mother DOES have red-ish hair.”

“How come both of you know that?” Honoka asked, curious. “Honoka is confused. Honoka wants to know. Honoka wants you to tell her—“

“During the time when Yukiho-san was hospitalized right? You three were still there while the six of us,” Nico paused to catch her breathe. “….caught Maki-chan and her mother about to leave. But Maki-chan was slapped.”

“Huh? She wasn’t slapped! She was just scolded!” Hanayo argued, Nico got that wrong. “Slapping her would be too much Nico-chan!”

“Oh? She was scolded? Sorry,” Nico smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. “That was messed up.”

“Agreed Nico-cchi,” Nozomi suddenly grabbed Nico’s……….. “Eh? You still haven’t grown them?”

“WHAT?! N-NOZOMI!” Nico, who was panicking, attempted to remove Nozomi’s hands but since she was panicking, the attempt was proved futile. “N-NOZOMI! L-L-LET GO!”

“What’s going on over there?” Eli asked, confused.

Since the two of them are playing like kids, they didn’t realize that they strayed off the sidewalk and walked their way to the street.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_


	6. Chapter 6

“NOZOMI!” Eli cried, running towards her friend. She then realized that Nico was also in trouble. “NICO!”

_I can reach it! I_ _’ll_ _…….._

_……be able to save both of you!_

 

_Please_ _….._

_Please_ _….!_

_ACHHH!_

 

“ELI-CCHI!” Nozomi yelled, who was now just pushed out of harm’s way with Nico. “NICO-CCHI! I AM SO SORRY!”

“Focus on Eli first!” Nico scolded, Nozomi held her head down in shame. “Eli! Stay awake!”

_Blood_ _…_

The rest just stood in shock. None of them could move except for Nico who was attempting to save her friend who was just hit by the oncoming car.

“You! Get out!” Nico demanded, kicking the car. “Look what you have done!”

“My fault?!” the driver yelled back, causing Nico to flinch. “Both of you were messing around and ended up on the street! You’re lucky that I was able to slow down and not hit her at maximum speed!”

“Lucky?” Nico asked, her gaze having a threatening vibe. “Doesn’t it go without saying that you need to brake?”

“Yes! I just said that! Didn’t you hear me!?” they replied, upset. “It is YOUR fault that your friend is hurt! NOT MINE!”

The maddened driver drove off rudely. Angering everyone but it hit Nico and Nozomi hard.

“What a—“ Nico was about to badmouth the driver if it weren’t for a familiar person popping out. “Maki-chan?”

“What happened?” Maki asked, little to no concern laced in her voice. At least that’s what it sounded like to Ikku and Heiji—who both have no history with said girl. “ _Who is the irresponsible person who did this?!_ ”

“Well as you can see,” Nico said slowly, irritation flowing through her veins figuratively at Maki’s denseness despite the redhead already knowing what just happened. “Eli just got hit by a car! Couldn’t you at least see that?!”

Maki was about to retaliate but stayed silent and nodded, much to their surprise. She got her phone and called the ambulance in a hurry but not before Kaz whispered something in her ear suddenly which caught her by surprise. Maki didn’t want to provoke her senior even more after all.

“ _What_ _’s going on?_ ” Nico wondered, confused but slightly fascinated by her junior’s attitude. “ _She_ _’d usually snap back at me_ _…_ ”

Nozomi looked destroyed at the state her friend is in. If she didn’t do _that_ to Nico, then they wouldn’t have strayed off and Eli wouldn’t be……bleeding. Despite that, Maki appeared which caused Nozomi to have mixed emotions. Should she be thankful that it happened because they have been wanting to see Maki for some time but although studying in the same school, they couldn’t find her and if they did, it’s only once in a blue moon. Then again, Eli got hurt. It’s either she is thankful that it happened so they can see Maki or she’ll be not thankful because Eli was hurt in the process. Either way, she only has herself to blame for the incident.

The purple haired girl released unhappy vibes which was picked up by the others—Maki included. Since Eli pushed Nico and her across the street whilst the rest were on the other side along with Maki, the rest had to cross the now empty street which held no body any more. Eli’s body was dragged (more like carried) to the other side or to be more specific, the side Nozomi was on.

The rest comforted her by saying ‘it’ll be alright’. Even though those words were said, it didn’t help ease Nozomi’s guilty soul. Eli was unconscious and bleeding slightly. Maki wasn’t talking which led to Nozomi panicking even more. It’d be better if Maki said something regarding her best friend’s condition but the tsundere remained silent as ever and avoided the death stares being sent at her by Nico, who, by the way, also wanted to know if Eli had a chance of surviving or not.

“Nozomi-chan…” Kotori muttered softly, pitying her senior. Nozomi ended up sobbing. “Please don’t cry..”

“But Eli….” Nozomi replied, she then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. “Maki…”

Maki remained silent as her hand rested on Nozomi’s shoulder. Despite the cold look Maki had, Nozomi couldn’t help but feel better even if it’s just a little.

Sirens then rang in the ears of everyone. Maki removed her hand and got in front of the group as the ambulances got closer.

“Nishikino-san, you rang?” the driver of the ambulance said, Maki nodded subtly and gestured to Eli’s body. The driver nodded. “Will someone take your place or will you take care of—?”

“I’ll do it,” Maki said bluntly. “Hurry.”

“Sure,” he said, the rest were inwardly surprised that he wasn’t surprised at their friend’s harsh tone. “Estimated time arrival is 10 minutes.”

“Make it 5,” Maki whispered in his ear. She then walked the opposite direction not before whispering again in his ear. “I’ll follow using my car.”

“Hai,” he mumbled back, getting the stretcher then putting Eli’s still unconscious body on it. “Guys! Required ETA is 5 minutes!”

They all complied and they were shocked at how efficient they moved.

“A car will be with you shortly to escort you to the hospital,” one of them said, they nodded. But Honoka looked dumbfounded. “Is something wrong ma’am?”

“T-T-There is c-car n-now?” Honoka stuttered, on the other hand, Nico looked jealous despite it being another situation entirely. “W-Woah….”

“This isn’t a norm at the hospital,” the guy from earlier said, grinning. “It would be a hassle to get there if you walk at this rate. So, Nishikino-san called a driver back at her place to escort you there. Pretty luck eh? Not everyone has that privilege.”

“Are you just going to keep sputtering out words of nonsense?!” Maki rolled down her window then honked her horn as her car pulled up behind the ambulance. He looked at her along with the rest and saw her blushing madly at what the guy just said. It made his heart skip a beat. But he reminded himself that only _he_ can see through her façade. The rest, despite also looking at her, were fooled and saw not a Maki that was blushing, but a Maki that looked irritated. The reason why they couldn’t see her blushing is beyond his comprehension. “What did I tell you?”

“Sorry Nishikino-san!” the guy said and went back. A car then pulled up behind Maki’s car. “Oh, there’s your cue guys. Get in the car behind—“

“We have to go,” his colleague said, tapping the guy’s shoulder. He then looked at the group of young adults almost cramped together. “We’ll take care of your friend. “

The ambulance then blared its sirens to everyone within the area. It caught the others by surprise but was immediately adjusted to it. The rest then got in the car which fit ALL of them PERFECTLY.

“ _Is Maki-chan psychic? How did she know our_ _—_ “ Nico thought until she looked at Kaz who was grinning. “Kaz-san, why are you grinning?”

“Aren’t you surprised?” the car started to move as Kaz spoke. They looked at him with a look that showed confusion. “We fit perfectly here. Although it _is_ a bit cramped, we have though enough space to not feel crowded. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Does this connect to something?” Nico asked, confused but irritated. “Did you—“

“That’s nothing to worry about, Nico-senpai,” Kaz interrupted for the second time. “Just be lucky Nishi-cchi—I mean Maki-chan— **Nishi-cchi** got the correct car to bring all of us there.”

_Beep! Beep!_

“Whose phone is that?” Kotori asked, looking at the others. “Anyone?”

“ _Get the nickname correct!_ ” Kaz chuckled at the text. “ _I can HEAR you._ _”_

“ _Since when?_ ” Kaz texted back. “ _Are you_ _……the driver? I never knew you were a man_ _…._ _”_

 _“Ehh?!_ _”_ came another ring. The rest then turned to Kaz who was blushing. “ _There_ _’s a speaker here brat!_

 _“That_ _’s not nice Nishi-cchi_ _…”_ Kaz teased, Heiji looked at his classmate and snickered. He looked at Nozomi and winked. Nozomi got the message and nodded back. “ _Your mother told you to not call people names_ _…”_

“ _There ARE exceptions in that list,_ _”_ Maki replied, immediately turning her attention to the road. “ _An example of that is you. Anyways, I have to drive._ _”_

 _“Yeah yeah,_ _”_ Kaz texted, turning his phone off after.

“Was that your lover Kaz-san?” Nozomi said, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Is it? Is it?”

“I want to ask the same thing as well,” Heiji teased, nudging Kaz who was beside him. “Who is it huh? Is it……Nishikino-san?”

“N-No!” Kaz stammered, blushing as he put his head down. “I-It’s not N-N-Nishi-cchi!”

“I can confirm that it is Nishikino-san!” Ikku said, grabbing Kaz’s phone out of the poor boy’s hands. “Aha! It IS Nishikino-san! Ne Kaz-san~, do you like Nishikino-san?”

“I n-n-never said a-anything!” Kaz replied, looking away. “But I may— Never mind. Give back my phone!”

——

“Emergency! Please clear the way!” one of the staff said, assisting Eli who was on the stretcher. “Please clear the way!”

The rest also exit the car and saw Maki park her car right in front of theirs. She looked at Nozomi then entered the hospital.

“Nishikino-san!” they heard someone call. “You’ll be taking care of her?”

Maki nodded and continued to walk.

“Will Eli-chan be okay?” Honoka asked, concerned. “I don’t want her to—“

“Don’t say it!” Hanayo exclaimed, immediately cutting off Honoka. “Eli-chan will be fine!”

“Are you sure that Eli-senpai will be fine?” Heiji asked, always the pessimist. “There is no guarantee that she’ll be fine.”

“She’ll be fine,” Ikku said, not very amused at his peer’s negative comment. “Don’t be too negative Heiji-san. That’s no fun.”

“Eh….” was all that came out of Heiji’s mouth.

“Umm….excuse me,” a guard approached them. “Are you friends of…..Ayase Eli?”

“We are,” Nozomi immediately answered. The guard nodded. “What’s wrong?”

“Nishikino-san is requesting your presence,” the guard replied, he handed them a slip of paper. “Please don’t lose that. That’s where the room of your friend is at.”

“Okay,” Nozomi replied, reading the slip of paper then putting it in her blouse’s pocket. She gestured to the rest to follow her. “Come on guys. We have to go to Floor 3 Room 15.”

“Ma’am yes ma’am!” Kaz replied enthusiastically. Nozomi giggled at the act. “Let’s go!”

“ _Someone_ _’s excited to see Maki-chan again_ ,” Kotori whispered to Umi. “ _I spy with my little eye, someone who likes_ _—wait no, LOVES Maki-chan._ _”_

 _“R-R-R-R-Romance?!_ _”_ Umi stammered, blushing. “ _N-N-N-N-No_ _………s-s-s-sh-sh-shameless_ _…”_

“Ooooohhhh….looks like someone is blushing!” Kotori teased, winking at her friend. “Ne~ Umi-chan, I like it when you’re—“

“Outta here,” Umi interrupted, running towards Kaz and Nozomi who were at the front. “Outta here!”

“Ehehehee,” Kotori giggled, causing the nearby people, namely Hanayo and Heiji, to look at her. “Hey, you two.”

“Y-Yeah?” Heiji answered, twiddling with his fingers. “I-Is anything wrong M-Minami—K-Kotori-senpai?”

“Don’t be so nervous nya!” Rin pounced on Heiji, which ended in Heiji jumping (literally) and with Rin nearly falling over. “Ahahahaha…….sorry…”

“Just…… **don** **’t** do that EVER again,” Heiji responded, slightly irritated. “Jeez, what a bother.”

“Don’t take it seriously Rin-san,” Ikku popped out of nowhere. Kotori noted to herself to seriously pay attention to where everyone is at and not just make pointless assumptions. “Heiji-san can be quite the embarrassed fellow at times. _So when that happens, make sure to savor it as much as you can._ ”

“Ikku!” Heiji said, sending a chop Ikku’s way. “It’s bad to savor other people’s worst moments!”

“You have moments more embarrassing than that,” Ikku replied, smirking. “It will be okay once in a while.”

“No it is not!” Heiji retorted, crossing his arms. “Hmph, you’re so irritating.”

“Guys! Are you going to hurry up?” came Kaz’s voice. “Eli-senpai is waiting!”

“Yeah! Hurry up! Eli-chan is waiting!” Nico added, Nozomi nodded as well. “We’ll be going ahead of you guys won’t hurry!”

“Impatient much?” Hanayo mumbled, much to Heiji, Ikku, Kotori, and Rin’s surprise. “Let’s go.”

“Did Eli-chan’s accident bring her mood down nya?” Rin asked, curious. “Rin doesn’t like this side of Kayo-chin.”

“Who would?” Heiji’s snarky comment fell on deaf ears.

——

“Will she be okay?” Nozomi’s concerned voice asked the doctor in-charge. “Will she die? Will she survive?”

“The hit isn’t lethal,” Maki answered simply. Nozomi was surprised at how efficient Maki got the information. If she were to compare her skill to the last two years, a huge skill gap is between them. “She’ll be fine in a few weeks but after those two weeks, she’ll need to be rested and will be **strictly** prohibited to any activities that will stress her out. Unless of course you want her to be hospitalized again then sure, have her stressed out.”

They found it inwardly surprising how they weren’t surprised at Maki’s voice.

“ _No bones were broken. How weird,_ ” Maki reviewed the file given to her. “ _Maybe my assumptions were off but I really wonder how fast that car was going_ _… It_ _’s a miracle Eli wasn_ _’t hurt._ _”_

_Beep! Beep!_

“That’s mine,” Maki quickly said, answering her phone then setting it on speakerphone. “Hello?”

“Maki?” a feminine voice can be heard from the speaker of the red head’s phone. “How’s the patient?”

“No severe injuries,” Maki answered swiftly. “Although there were no fractures in the bones, the car was going at a rate that was possibly capable of injuring a person. My assumptions were off.”

“I’m surprised,” her mother paused. “Your assumptions were off?”

“Is that something actually worth talking about?” Maki asked, her monotonous tone still there. “The patient can be released in a few weeks. Is there anything else that I should do to her?”

“Since it’s nothing major, then you’re okay,” her mother answered, Maki nodded subtly. “You’ll be in charge of Muranaka Sozen-san who needs to be operated on. The details won’t be disclosed to you till you arrive there.”

“Unreasonable reason to make me go there immediately,” Maki answered curtly. Much to everyone in the room’s surprise. “I may be in charge of someone else but it would be better if I knew the details so that I can readjust my priorities. After all, Eli isn’t the only one I’m taking care of. You’re _lucky_ that I haven’t passed out yet due to exhaustion!”

“Are you answering me Maki?” her mother asked, her voice stern. “That attitude isn’t accepted! You’re a Nishikino! A doctor who hails from the Nishikino family doesn’t whine. Medicine is our strong point!”

“I never knew you grouped people like that,” Maki retorted, upset. She then inwardly realized that she and her mom’s argument was being heard by the rest. She muted herself from the call and looked at the rest but refused eye contact. “Excuse me.”

Maki exited the room in a hurry to avoid the concerned looks being thrown at her.

She unmuted herself after that.

“Maki?” her mother called, Maki took a deep sigh before answering, “yes?”

“If the pressure is too much to handle, you brought this on yourself. We are not to blame for your troubles in medicine,” her mother said, it made Maki’s blood boil. “If you’re having trouble, then go to a lower end hospital.”

“So you’re ditching me just like that?!” Maki almost yelled in feelings of hurt and anger. “You’re ditching me because of a normal reason of discomfort?! Mom! You are being super unreasonable! What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!”

“You’re lucky that your dad still cares because I don’t anymore,” her mom suddenly shot back. Maki could feel all her bottled emotions become released slowly. She didn’t understand any of the words that her mother continued to throw at her next. “That concern for you was fake. I don’t care.”

“Nishikino Hazuki!” Maki could hear a familiar male’s voice shout at her mother. “Don’t you DARE say that you don’t care for Maki!”

“If she doesn’t want to attend to what she was destined to do, then so be it, a Nishikino is raised to not betray,” her mother retorted, a loud _‘slap_ _’_ sound can be heard. “What was that for?!”

Maki hanged up the call and ran to her personal office. A space where only she can be there unless someone needs to go in. A space where, in a place that fills her with anger and despair, she can vent out her emotions. Maki never knew that the call could escalate to something like that so quickly. She never knew…

_Beep! Beep!_

“What?” Maki answered, her tone full of hurt but only the people very close to her can hear that tone. “Dad?”

“I’m so so sorry!” her dad apologized. “Your mother’s attitude earlier was out of hand. I’ll make it up to you for her. I’ll take care of Muranaka-san.”

“I’ll do it,” Maki replied coldly. “ _I am not even finished with Eli_ _…”_

“I’ll take care of him instead!” her father insisted, concerned. “I don’t want you to be tired!”

“I have gone past my limits. I can handle myself now. Don’t worry about me dad,” Maki assured but her voice said otherwise. “I did it once. I’ll be able to do it again. I’ll be able to balance my studies and medicine. Please don’t worry about me anymore. I just have to prove myself worthy once again to mom—“

“If you have gone past your limits then you need rest Maki-chan!” her father cut her off abruptly. “Please, I’m concerned.”

“I’m sorry,” Maki apologized, hanging up the call immediately.

She exited her office and headed for Eli’s room in order to inform the rest that she’ll be taking care of Muranaka for a few hours. Eli’s doing fine anyways so she doesn’t have to worry that a fatal thing will kill the blonde.

“Ah! Maki-chan!” Honoka said, forgetting that Maki requested that she be called without a honorific. “Are you okay?”

“That’s none of your business Honoka,” Maki answered roughly. “It isn’t even your business to begin with.”

“Nishi-cchi…” Kaz muttered under his breathe. “But can you please tell us what’s wrong? You’re our friend after all.”

“We aren’t in high school,” Maki strictly reminded Kaz. “We’re in college. I’d sugarcoat my words but it seems to me that none of you need that. I digressed, I came here to say that I’ll be taking care of Muranaka-san for the time being.”

“And ditch us again?” Nico asked, blunt. “This is the second time that you’re doing this. Wait, let me rephrase. THIRD time you left us already.”

”You didn’t even bother to say goodbye nya!” Rin added, Maki stayed still with a deadpan expression. “What kind of friend are you?!”

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo held her friend just in case something happens. “Please don’t fight.”

“I cannot help but agree to that Maki-chan,” Nozomi said, frowning. “It is unreasonable for you to ignore us for no reason-yan. All we ask is for a reason that we can accept.”

“Please answer us Maki,” Umi pleaded but their friend didn’t respond. “Didn’t you think of our feelings when you left? Didn’t you think about Hanayo and Rin’s feelings?”

“Yeah!” Kotori agreed, they were surprised that Kotori didn’t decide to break up the argument. “You should’ve heard how heartbroken your peers were!”

“What’s with all the noise…..” Eli mumbled, Maki looked at the patient. “Oh….Maki?”

“Eli! You’re awake!” Nico said happily, smiling. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“I told you that she couldn’t be stressed out right?!” Maki said, nearly yelling in anger.

“Nishikino-san, please don’t shout,” Ikku attempted to calm down the girl. “It might disturb the others.”

“You aren’t part of this mess Date-san,” Maki snapped back, trying her best to keep her feelings bottled. “Did your parents teach you to do that?”

“What have you got against my parents?” Ikku asked, now irritated by Maki’s unreasonable anger. “I may not be before but I am now since you pulled my parents into it.”

“So children still stand for their parents?” Maki mumbled under her breathe only enough for Ikku to hear. “How cute.”

Despite the harsh words, Maki kept her head down but at an angle that her neck wouldn’t ache.

“Nishikino-san, that is not how you talk about your parents,” Ikku scolded, Maki could only scoff in annoyance. “Plus, won’t you at least answer your friends’ questions?”

“ _Things have changed_ _…_ ” Kaz thought gloomily. A clap can be heard from someone. “Eli-senpai?”

“Don’t fight,” she ordered sternly. “That’s enough from both of you.”

“Okay,” Ikku said but Maki had no response. “Aren’t you going to talk?”

“She’ll just stay silent because she’s guilty,” Rin said, catching Ikku by surprise.

Maki clenched her fists and fought the urge to scream in despair.

“That’s enough,” Eli ordered again, shutting Rin up. “What’s going on? And why are you fighting with Maki?”

“Because she wouldn’t answer our questions!” Nico said, Maki’s tolerance is growing thin. “She’s acting stubborn! We’re simply asking her questions and yet she would NOT answer at least one of them!”

“Since when did I have to tell my life to you?!” Maki yelled suddenly it caught everyone by surprise. “Since WHEN does my life have to be YOUR business anyways?! Since WHEN did answering questions be a ‘you have to answer no matter what’ rather than a ‘you can answer if you want’?! I don’t CARE if you get mad or upset or anything. If you’re just going to get mad for something that I CHOSE to do then I don’t know what to do with any of you! To be honest, if that’s all what you’re going to do, ask me questions just to get mad at me for it being not answered, do you even deserve to be called a friend?”

“Maki-chan please—“ Kaz said to soothe his friend.

“I agree with Nishikino-san,” Heiji muttered but everyone heard it. “She has a point.”

“You think that you’re the only one with emotions and problems?!” Rin argued, releasing herself out of Hanayo’s grip. “You think you’re the only one who’s living in despair?!”

“Rin….” Eli couldn’t do anything to stop Rin for she knew that the girl would just keep talking.

“I don’t know with you but Kayo-chin and I couldn’t sleep for a few weeks because we were wishing that you’d come back to Otonoki!” Rin shouted. “We wished that you were with us. If only we knew that it wouldn’t happen then we would’ve moved on much easier. Keep in mind that that happened because of YOU!”

“Rin-chan! Stop!” Hanayo said, pulling Rin back. “We haven’t heard her side yet!”

“At least she has heard mine,” Rin scoffed.

“I’m surprised you made it this far then,” Maki answered coldly, her tone blank. Not a single emotion could be felt. “But like what Hanayo said, you haven’t heard my side of the story. Then again, I did say that my life isn’t your business anymore right?”

Maki took methodical steps towards Rin. She looked at everyone in the room.

“If you were that desperate to find me, then I’m sorry,” Maki genuinely apologized but immediately reverted to an emotionless state. “But I want all of you to remember that I know you’re living in despair, but I also want you all to know is that, not everything is all fun and games.”

Maki then headed towards the door. She opened it and left but not before muttering one more line.

“I learned that the hard way.”

The door closed and the rest couldn’t help but stay silent.

“So?” Eli asked, confused. “What happened?”

“It’s self-explanatory really,” Rin answered, leaning against the wall. “We fought. Didn’t we mention that earlier.”

“Nishi-cchi…” Kaz muttered again. “It can’t be…”

“Kaz-san?” Honoka called, Kaz looked surprised. “What’s wrong?”

“It can’t be. It can’t be. She can’t be like that…” Kaz shed some tears as he covered his face. The rest listened to what he was saying. “She can’t… Maki-chan’s not like that…”

“What do you mean?” Nozomi asked, curious. “What do you mean she’s not like that?”

“Her façade can’t you see through it?” Kaz asked, they shook their heads. “You don’t know her that well then.”

“Are you insulting our level of friendship with Maki-chan?!” Rin suddenly said, offended. It confused everyone because wasn’t she just arguing with Maki? “She’s a friend! Of course we know her well!”

“A friend like you doesn’t know her well,” Kaz said. “ _I_ _’m sorry_ _….Maki_ _…. I never saw this until earlier_ _…”_


	7. Chapter 7

“Wha?!” Rin looked really offended. “I knew her for a year!”

“I knew her since we were six!” Kaz replied, his temper rising. “Now excuse me, I have a person to calm down.”

“It’s Nishikino-san obviously,” Ikku rolled his eyes. Kaz blushed before he exited the room. “So, what now?”

“Could you please just…..get along with each other for the sake of my sanity?” Eli asked, slightly desperate. “Maki was obviously pissed off at your behavior and vice versa but did you really have to make the person in charge of my welfare just leave and not possibly come back? I am so dead.”

“She didn’t say that you’ll be in a fatal position,” Umi said, Eli sighed in relief. “But you do have a point, we did kind of made Maki go away.”

“She was being unreasonably mad though,” Heiji reminded, some nodded. “I mean, seriously? Lashing out her anger on us? That’s just complete nonsense.”

“Honoka agrees with Heiji-san!” Honoka said in a louder than normal voice. “Maki-chan shouldn’t have taken out her anger on us!”

“I thought we were over this topic…” Hanayo mumbled, sighing. Eli flashed a pitying look at the brunette.

“At least Eli-cchi’s alive!” Nozomi said cheerfully. Eli got embarrassed at the amount of cheerfulness her friend put. “So anyways, watcha’ guys gonna do now?”

“We wait for Kaz-san to come back,” Ikku replied, Nozomi nodded. “After all, we all know that he is head over heels in love with her.”

“Too bad we don’t know if Maki-chan feels the same thing,” Nico said, smirking. “Aha! Kaz-san went to go and calm down Maki-chan right? Let’s see if—“

“Oooh! Yeah Nico-chan! Let’s do that nya!” Rin said, nodding. Honoka added, “so, when do we start?”

“You guys….” Kotori sighed at their childish antics despite being in college. “You’re all college students and yet we all act like we’re in highschool…”

“Because every one of us is a child by heart!” Honoka said happily, smiling. “Don’t you agree Umi-chan? Kotori-chan?”

“I don’t,” came Umi’s short reply.

“Mou~ Umi-chan!” Honoka pouted. “Don’t ruin the fun!”

“There’s no fun in here,” Eli reminded, frowning. “I don’t know with you but I’m bored.”

“Maki-chan said that you will be released after a few weeks but **strictly** did not allow anything that can stress you physically, mentally, and emotionally,” Hanayo teased subtly, Eli looked confused. “I was making a joke...”

“Make it more noticeable,” Heiji said bluntly. “I didn’t catch it.”

“That was blow to my confidence you know,” Hanayo faked that she was crying while the rest stared at Heiji furiously. Once Hanayo knew that the boy might’ve been frightened enough, she stopped ‘crying’ and laughed. “Aha! I got all of you!”

“HANAYYYYOOO!!”

——

“Nishi-cchi!” Kaz ran after his friend. “Wait up!”

“Please……just leave me alone..” Maki pleaded, who stopped walking and didn’t dare face Kaz. “I have…….things to do.”

“I haven’t seen you since forever and all you’re going to do is keep on pushing me aside?” Kaz had a hint of hurt in his voice which for Maki, sent a pang of guilt. “Maki-chan please. I didn’t notice it until earlier.”

“How did you…” Maki said in disbelief. “Well, expected of you huh?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kaz asked, confused. “And do you mind? Can we go to your office? I think Muranaka-san’s operation can wait right?”

“It can’t,” Maki answered quickly. Her back is still faced towards Kaz. “I’m sorry. Please tell the rest that I’m sorry for getting mad and for saying those mean things to them. I guess I was….pressured by…..something. I’ll go back there after taking care of Muranaka-san.”

“Okay then,” Kaz said, turning back to head to Eli’s room. “ _She said it anyways._ _”_

Kaz walked to the back to the room just in time to hear them all scream.

“HANAYYYYOOO!!”

“What’s going on?” Kaz asked, surprised. He winced at the loud noise. “My ears…”

“Oh, Kaz-san!” Ikku said, waving his hand. “Hanayo-san here thought it would be a great idea to prank all of us!”

“I still think it is,” Hanayo said triumphantly. “That’s the second best idea I had ever since I joined µ’s.”

“Someone help me,” Nico whispered, Kaz looked around and observed the rest. One person stood out among them though. “Kayo-chin is getting out of—OW! Okay! Okay! I won’t tease you!”

“Enjoying the show aren’t you Heiji-san?” Kaz asked, Heiji nodded and kept the smirk that was on his face. “So, what happened while I was gone for some time?”

Nico laughed at what Kaz said, they all looked at her in concern. Did Nico break?

“You’ve been gone for just a few minutes! Chill!” Nico replied as she calmed herself down. “Anyways, is Maki-chan okay?”

“Yeah, she said she’s sorry for getting mad and for saying those things to you,” Kaz said, smiling. “She said that she was pressured because of her parents that value— Oops, darn. I should stop going there.”

The last part of Kaz’s sentence was just him whispering to himself causing confusion but also relief in the room. At least Maki and they are on good terms. Right?

“What was that Kaz?” Eli asked, looking at the boy in curiosity. “What happened?”

“Uh….it’s n-nothing!” Kaz tried to cover up. Eli sent a glare at Kaz. “I t-told you. It’s n-nothing.”

“Let it go Eli-cchi,” Nozomi advised, aware that Kaz will keep his mouth shut no matter how many times Eli attempts to get it out. “Kaz-san won’t probably answer that. Plus, it might be a personal thing.”

“Is it?” Eli asked, Kaz nodded. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay really! You couldn’t have possibly known that it was personal,” Kaz rubbed the back of his head and sat on the nearby seats. “Although I am quite disappointed how none of you can see through that façade…”

“What was that?” Heiji asked, overhearing bits of Kaz’s whisper. “Disappointed?”

“Stop eavesdropping on me!” Kaz said, pretending to be mad. “Oh, and I forgot to mention.”

“Yeah?” Rin immediately answered.

“Nishi-cchi will come back here after taking care of Muranaka-san,” Kaz answered, they nodded. “But when she does come back, all of you will act like you’re perfectly fine okay?”

“Why is that so~?” came Kotori’s voice but it had a teasing tone. “Can you explain why~?”

“W-Well,” Kaz blushed. “I d-don’t want a-any of you to f-fight again! T-That’s all.”

“Awww…..Kaz-san is caring for us? How sweet~!” Ikku teased, causing Kaz to scowl at him. “I never knew you could be like this! Teach me how to be like that Kaz-sensei!”

“EHHH?!” Kaz looked surprised and irritated. “I’m your peer! Plus I’m like, the youngest out of all of us here! I don’t like to be called ‘senpai’ Ikku!”

“How old are you?” Umi asked. “Because as far as I know, Hanayo is the youngest.”

“You are?” Kaz looked surprised. Hanayo nodded shyly. “Well then, I’m older than you by….a month or so?”

“I find it funny how you addressed me casually, just putting that out there,” Ikku added his thoughts. “Same goes for Eli-senpai. You called Kaz-san ‘Kaz’.”

“Did I?” Eli chuckled, she looked at Kotori who was one of the most silent among all of them. “Hey Honoka.”

“What’s up Eli-chan?” Honoka asked in a cheerful manner. Eli directed her gaze to Kotori who was sitting(?) beside Honoka. “Oh, hey Kotori-chan!”

“Hmm?” Kotori asked, her eyes opening. Honoka then realized that her friend was sleeping and she just interrupted the ash-blonde girl’s sleep. “H-Huh?”

“Ah! Sorry Kotori-chan! I didn’t know you were sleeping— You too Rin-chan?! Umi-chan?!”

“SHHH!” they all said in the quietest way they could possibly say it.

“Be……quiet….nya…” Rin whispered, Hanayo giggled at how adorable her friend was. “Rin…..sleep…”

Hanayo made Rin’s head rest on her shoulder. It didn’t cause the brunette any pain so she left it there while the young ginger slept soundly while making soft ‘nya’ sounds.

“ _Umi-senpai looks cute while sleeping_ _…_ ” a certain ‘Maki-like in terms of attitude’ thought, he facepalmed after thinking that. “ _What am I thinking?! She_ _’s older than me so I can_ _’t possibly date her can I? Ugh! Why am I even thinking about dating her anyways?!_ _”_

“Why are you blushing Heiji-san?” Nico asked, smirking. “I never knew that you can also have thoughts like that…”

“Eh?” Heiji said in embarrassment. “I-I wasn’t thinking of a-a-anything like t-t-that!”

“You’re lying,” Nico frowned. Heiji looked surprised.

“Nico-cchi is still as perceptive as always eh?” Nozomi smiled at her peer. “You’ve always been so good at these things… Makes me wonder how you didn’t become as such during the time when we were trying to find ideas for ‘Snow Halation’.”

“Maki-chan beat me to it!” Nico defended, Nozomi grinned. “Why are you—“

“You’re lying!” Nozomi proclaimed, Nico huffed. “I’m just jokin’ with ya Nico-cchi! Now, get back o’er ‘ere!”

“You and your weird dialect or accent or whatever,” Nico rolled her eyes as Nozomi pulled her in for a hug. “I c-can’t breathe…”

“Too bad then,” Nozomi giggled. “ ** _You will now suffer my wrath_** ** _…._** ”

“That’s enough out of both of you,” Maki said, sending a chop to both of their heads as she entered the room. “After two years, you two are still childish.”

“Maki!” Nozomi hugged her as well, much to the surprise of the surgeon. “You’re back!”

“L-Let me g-go!” Maki struggled to get out but eventually she was able to. “Jeez, were you trying to kill me?”

“Maybe,” Nozomi said with a small glint in her eyes. Maki glared at her. “You can really soften up when you want to huh?”

“I just finished taking care of the rest of the patients that I needed to take care of leaving me with only Eli and that’s okay because all I have to do is supervise. Who wouldn’t react positively to that?” Maki sighed in relief as she sat on another empty chair (just how many chairs are there in the hospital room?!). “But you guys do know that you need to leave soon right? You’ve been here since….”

“This afternoon,” Heiji answered. Maki nodded. “This hospital also has visiting hours? Sheesh.”

“What hospital doesn’t have visiting hours?” Maki asked, confused but amused by Heiji’s behavior. “To be honest, look at the time. You all should be home by now.”

“Nishi-cchi’s caring for us… How sweet,” Kaz teased, Maki shrugged him off. Ikku giggled at the reaction. “Are you ignoring me Nishi-cchi?”

“How’s Rin?” Maki asked, ignoring Kaz’s question on purpose. “Is she still mad?”

“ _How can she just go in the room and act all different?!_ _”_ Nico thought, confused. “Hey….umm….Maki-chan.”

“What?” Maki asked, the tone of voice different from former experiences. “If you want your own room Nico then get out.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask for anything!” Nico said, crossing her arms. She glanced at Maki just to catch her smirking. “What are you smirking for?!”

“People are sleeping!” Hanayo warned. Nico looked at Hanayo with a shocked look. “I have a soft spot for Maki-chan.”

“Biased!” Nico said, pointing at Hanayo as if she did a horrendous crime. “You people prefer Maki-chan over me! Biased! Nico-nii is the best! Not some surgeon who just popped out of nowhere!”

“ _Fair point,_ _”_ Maki thought, saddened at the mere thought of losing her friends again. “ _But I couldn_ _’t do anything about it. There_ _’s no one to pin the blame on either. Mom was_ _….just pressured_ _….. At least that_ _’s what dad said_ _—“_

“Maki-chan?” Honoka called, noticing the unfriendly aura hovering around Maki. “Is something—“

“Nothing’s wrong!” Maki cut Honoka off in nervousness. “ _Just keep lying. Everything will be okay. Isn_ _’t that how it worked for two years in a row?_ _”_

“You’re just like Kaz-san,” Heiji sighed in disappointment. “Jeez, these two really are friends aren’t they?”

“Since when have we’ve been not friends?” Kaz asked, letting out a disappointed sigh as well. “You are just anything but smart aren’t you Heiji?”

“I-I am smart!”

“Not,” Maki had a smirk on her face as she looked at Heiji. “I second that, for once.”

“Nishi-cchi,” Kaz called Maki’s attention, the girl looked at him with an unpleased look but the aura around her seemed like she wasn’t trying to be hostile. “Remember during your first year of high school—“

“I thought you and Maki-chan never saw each other after graduating from elementary,” Kotori’s chirpy voice suddenly was heard. Apparently, she has woken up from her slumber. Umi and Rin have yet to do that. “I don’t get it anymore…”

“Maybe I lied,” Kaz grinned like a child. “Back to what I was saying, I went to Otonokizaka High and saw Maki-chan.”

“You did?” Maki sounded uninterested but Kaz gave her the same treatment she gave him earlier. “ _Really now?_ ”

“I tried to get near and I did, she even saw me,” Kaz’s eyes sparkled when he talked and Maki couldn’t help but look away. “But I saw you eight coming near her so she immediately shooed me away.”

“Why did you even go to the school anyways?” Maki huffed, crossing her arms which showed that she was irritated. It didn’t look like that to Kaz though. “That was unreasonable. You’re lucky Nico-chan didn’t see you at the time or else I would’ve been lectured about ‘idols shouldn’t have a relationship’.”

“Hey!” Nico said, glaring at the female after the comment. “Hanayo-chan would’ve lectured you too!”

“All the more reason to as to why it was good that none of you saw—“

“You’re implying that you’re dating before?” Heiji asked out of the blue. Ikku looked curious too as his eyes seemed to be asking the same question despite not saying it out loud. “You deserved that lecture then.”

“I never said we were dating,” Maki pointed out, shaking her head at her classmate’s foolishness. “Ugh, you are THE Endo and yet you can’t at least analyze what I said?”

“Never seen you that blunt before,” Ikku teased, Maki glared at him. “Sorry!”

“So, aren’t you going to go home yet?” Maki asked again. They all looked at each other then looked at Maki like she was some criminal. “What?”

“Are you trying to make us go away?” Nozomi asked suspiciously. Her hands up in the air signaling Maki that she’ll be punished if she lied.

“ _Two years and this part of you hasn_ _’t change,_ ” Maki let out a long sigh. “It’s 7 in the evening. Why else would I be asking all of you if you are going to go home yet or not? Plus, I’ll dial Eli’s parents so they can have someone at least watch over her.”

“You’re not going to do that?” Hanayo asked, Maki fought the urge to sigh again. “I mean, you are the caretaker at the moment right?”

“I am a student Hanayo,” Maki reminded sternly. “I don’t ‘work’ here. I’m in college with all of you. We also have homework. Hint hint to ONE guy who didn’t do it yet.”

“Hey!” Ikku and Kaz said in unison. They all stifled a laugh while Honoka let out a sigh of relief. “Honoka-senpai?”

“You’re not done with your homework?!” Umi suddenly woke up and scolded Honoka about not finishing the homework. “I can’t believe you!”

“W-W-Well it’s because we were heading to my house to answer them remember?!” Honoka reminded, Umi seemed to calm down after the reminder as she let out a faint ‘sorry’ to Honoka. “R-R-R-Rin-chan isn’t done with her homework either!”

“I f-f-f-finished mine nya!” Rin woke up in a fashion similar to Umi’s. “How dare you spit lies that aren’t true!”

“You two aren’t done with your homework?!” Umi’s temper exploded, causing chaos in the room. “I would’ve excused Honoka because we were going to her house to answer it but to think that BOTH of you haven’t done it yet!”

“What!?” Rin exclaimed, confused. “We were going to Honoka-chan’s house right? That’s why I didn’t answer my homework! Look! Kaz-san and Ikku-san didn’t answer their homework either! Who knows, Maki-chan could’ve not—“

“Impossible,” Maki murmured at the thought of her not answering her homework. “Nico-chan should be the one you should be saying. Not me. It’s impossible for me not to do my homework!”

“Are you mocking me Maki-chan?!” Nico glared at the red head who had a smug look on her face. “You are! You shouldn’t be mocking your seniors!”

“You’re worthy of such treatment,” Maki teased, winking at Nico which only provoked the girl further. “You’re the best candidate for that treatment and I’m being nice today so I’ll give it to you free of charge.”

“M-Maki!” Nico said, crossing her arms as she glared at the red head. “Are you asking for a hit?”

“Nope,” Maki answered simply. Nozomi, who was watching the two bicker, smiled at how the two were interacting.

“ _Is Maki-chan opening up to us now?_ _”_ Nozomi thought, smiling. She looked at Eli who slept a few minutes after Maki went inside. “ _I_ _’ll be heading home now. Get well soon Eli-cchi._ _”_

“That aside, I’ll be going home now,” Heiji said, standing up then heading for the door. Nozomi walked over to him and held his shoulder. “Tōjo—Nozomi-senpai?”

“I’ll also be heading home,” Nozomi smiled, she opened the door and both of them went out. “See you guys tomorrow! You too Maki-chan!”

“Yeah yeah,” Maki said, closing the door. “ _Will I even have time for all of you? Let alone just for one of you?_ _”_

“Make sure that Eli-chan is supervised before you leave okay?” Nico warned, following the two as well. “Good night everyone.”

“I’ll make a call,” Maki excused herself before also following Nico outside. She looked at the rest. “Make sure you go home. It’s 9 already. I don’t want to be held accountable for all of you going home at such a late time.”

“Fine fine, we’ll be leaving,” Kaz said, nodding.

“Hello?” Maki said after exiting the room. “Mr. Ayase?”

“Yes?” the man asked. “Who is this?”

“Ummm….Nishikino-san,” Maki answered, unsure. “The daughter of the head of the Nishikino Hospital.”

“Nishikino Hospital?! What’s wrong?!” Maki expected this, Eli’s father panicked. “What happened? Is something wrong with Eli? She hasn’t come home yet and it’s 9 already! Is she there?”

“She’s okay sir,” Maki said, she could hear an audible sigh. “Can I request your presence here? No one’s watching over here unless you count her friends.”

“Her friends are there?” Maki could hear slight irritation in his voice. “Why didn’t you call me earlier?!”

“My deepest apologies sir,” Maki said. “I was supposed to call you earlier but I had other patients to take care of. I want to assure you though that the bill will be taken care of. Also, Eli will be released in a few weeks. If it doesn’t take much of your time, can you come here or send someone to watch over her for the night?”

“Wait, wait,” Eli’s father took some time to register the information. “First, what do you mean that the bill has been taken care of? Second, why are you calling my daughter like that so causually?”

“I’ll explain more when you or someone else gets here sir,” Maki replied, the father sighed. “Should I hang up—“

“You haven’t told me why is she hospitalized in the first place,” Eli’s father, on the other end, shook his head. “I am disappointed.”

Maki’s mother’s word replayed in her head as soon as Eli’s father said that. Maki fought the urge to snap and replied calmly, “sorry sir, she was hit by a car while attempting to save two of her friends who were about to be hit.”

“Please do that next time you call a patient’s family okay?” Eli’s father said, Maki muttered ‘yes’. “I’ll be hanging up now.”

“Yes sir,” Maki said before the call ended. She opened the room to see no one there. “ _They left. That_ _’s a good thing but I didn_ _’t see them. Eh, it doesn_ _’t matter. Now, let_ _’s play the waiting game._ _”_

Maki sat on the chair she formerly sat on and waited for Eli’s father or for someone that Eli personally knows to arrive. The blonde was still sleeping which helped boost Maki’s mood. At least the patient’s resting. That means Eli might get out of the hospital quicker right? Maki’s not too sure about that one.

“Maki?” Eli called to the nearly asleep surgeon. Maki was surprised at the voice as her eyes widened to signify it. “Oh, sorry. Were you trying to sleep?”

“Probably,” Maki answered, savoring the current moment as much as she can.

“Where are the others?” Eli asked, panicked slightly. “Where did they go?”

“I told them to go home,” Maki replied, Eli looked at her suspiciously. “Your dad is on the way as well. I sent the others home because it’s 9 in the evening. I don’t want to be responsible for them going home too late.”

“Wait, how did you contact my dad?” Eli asked, surprised to say the least. “I never gave you his number.”

“You may not have gave it but I have my sources,” Maki replied, Eli felt uncomfortable at the thought of someone unknown giving Maki her dad’s number. “Don’t worry though. They’re a good people. They didn’t stalk your dad or anything.”

“What happened to the girl who was so cold?” Eli asked, regretting the words as it came out but relieved that it was off her chest. Maki stayed silent. “You’re not going to answer that huh?”

“I would LOVE to but I’d rather not indulge in saying those things around my……umm…. _friends_ ,” Maki said, mumbling the last word. Eli heard it perfectly well though and decided to tease her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“What did you say at the end? Friends?” Eli grinned while Maki looked away in embarrassment. “Come on, don’t be like that Maki.”

“I d-didn’t say f-friends!” Maki crossed her arms. “I d-don’t know what you’re t-talking about!”

“Of course you do,” Eli replied. “Unless you’re not smart…”

“Who d-do you t-think you’re t-talking to?” Maki said, slowly regaining her confidence. “I AM s-smart!”

“Then what did you say earlier?” Eli pried, grinning to herself as she realized how cunning she can be. “I AM though surprised that you still call us friends despite rudely leaving us.”

“I didn’t—!” Maki defended but decided to stay silent. “ _I never meant to do that_.”

“Maki?” Eli called, seeing how the atmosphere suddenly turned cold. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t,” Maki said, her head hung low. “ _You honestly thought that I didn_ _’t want to be friends with any of you anymore? But_ _….. I did leave you_ _…. Maybe you have a point._ ”

“How’s your life?” Eli asked, Maki looked at her with a face that clearly states ‘really?’. “I-I don’t know any g-good conversation starters okay? I bet you’re on the same level as me!”

“How did you—“ Maki paused. “Eh? Of course I’m not on the same level as you! Those two years really changed me so we’re on different levels obviously!”

“How did it change you?” Eli asked, her curiosity provoked. “I don’t mean to pry or anything.”

“It’s ironic how you already are prying in,” Maki reminded, Eli gave a soft smile. “Now’s not the time to discuss that. You’re injured and all but not really. Just focus on yourself and let me just fade into the background. Besides, I’ll be leaving soon so I won’t have enough time to explain everything to you. Don’t worry about me Eli.”

“Maki…” Eli said, now concerned. “You’re our friend! We obviously care about you!”

“Eli?” Maki looked surprised but then she smiled as she faced her blonde friend. “That’s nice to hear. Haven’t heard that in a while now.”

“Just remember that we always got your back,” Eli reminded, Maki blushed. “Now now, don’t ruin the moment!”

“I— Sorry.”

“And also, Kaz will ALWAYS have your back! I mean, he does obviously love you right?”

Maki looked surprised.

“Maki? What’s wrong?”

“He loves me?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Kaz-kun…..loves….me?” Maki said each word out carefully, leaving the room like what she was supposed to do seemed foreign now. “ _He_ _…….loves_ _…..me?_ _”_

“You didn’t know?” Eli looked shocked. “I shouldn’t have said that to you. I’m sorry.”

Maki looked more than shocked but to a reasonable extent. A knock could be heard from the door.

“C-C-Come in,” Maki struggled to speak because of the sudden news relayed to her. The door opened and a familiar person to Eli came in.

“Dad!” Eli exclaimed, smiling gleefully. “You came!”

“Of course I will, Nishikino-san requested me to come here,” Eli’s dad said, glancing over to the still shocked surgeon. He patted her back a bit hard to snap her out of her reverie. “Is something wrong?”

“N-Nothing sir. Sorry. I will take my leave now,” Maki said, quickly reaching for the door and exiting the room in a flash. “ _Is that why he has been_ _……..protective of me? But_ _…..I never liked him to that extent_ _…”_

——

“Maki-chan? Is something wrong?” her dad asked as his daughter entered their home. “You look out of it…… Maybe you need some rest?”

“I’m fine dad, don’t worry,” Maki said, not wanting her dad to worry. “But…..I think I’ll rest.”

“Do that,” her dad said, smiling. “Good night and sweet dreams my young surgeon.”

“D-Dad!” Maki blushed and ran to her room which made her dad giggle at her reaction.

——

“Good morning everyone nya!” Rin greeted, seeing her friends at the gate of the school with Hanayo beside her. “We’re all early today aren’t we?”

“Seems like it,” Ikku smiled, Heiji just looked at the school with the intent of getting away. “Dude, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Fine….” Heiji sighed in defeat, much to everyone’s joy. “Why are you all happy that I’m staying here when I’m obviously not—“

“You came with us to the hospital yesterday,” Hanayo reminded, Heiji sighed again. “Now don’t be like that. Sooner or later you’ll not regret staying with us.”

“Hanayo-chan is right!” Honoka said cheerfully. “So, Heiji-san, from now on you’re a part of out group!”

“None of you seen Nishi-cchi?” Kaz asked with a gloomy tone to his voice. They all looked at him. “Maybe she’s late. But she’s never late. If anyone else were to be late if it was us two, that person would most likely be me.”

“Who knows Kaz-san, she could be in class already ya know?” Nozomi said, Kaz seemed to nod. “I knew you would see ma way.”

“Since when did he see your way?!” Nico asked, the two third years started to tease each other. “Eli is still at the hospital right?”

“Yep, too bad,” Nozomi sighed, she looked at the time. “Darn! Guys! We ought to be early if we start going to our classes now!”

“Let’s go!” Rin ran with Hanayo following right behind her.

“Yeah!” Honoka added, running. Umi, who was one for not making a ruckus while going to class, attempted to slow down the ever energetic former leader of µ’s.

“Honoka! Don’t run too fast because you might crash into someone!” Umi warned, but it fell on deaf ears. “Kotori! Knock some sense into her!”

“Sorry Umi-chan,” Kotori said. “I kind of enjoy running like this to class…”

“Fine, just THIS one time though,” Umi sped up and caught up to Honoka.

“Race you there Heiji-san and Kaz-san!” Ikku challenged, the two boys nodded and sprinted. The third years were the one at front since Nozomi was the one who reminded them anyways. “I’ll make sure both of you buy me lunch when I win!”

“And you’re buying us lunch when one of us wins!” Kaz said, Ikku nodded. “The game’s on!”

“Yeah!” Heiji nearly growled, which caught the two by surprise. “I am REALLY one for racing to class! Thanks you guys!”

The hinted sarcasm in Heiji’s sentence nearly caused the two first years to laugh and end up decreasing their speed. After all, Heiji was at the back of the trio since he was REALLY into racing.

The three boys ran and ran to their classrooms and as they ran, they nearly bumped into many of their schoolmates which didn’t really please the teacher once they arrived since they were panting and it obviously showed that they were running to class.

Kaz looked around the classroom to see Maki already there, just as Nozomi predicted.

“You three aren’t late today. That’s good,” Fukumi said, smiling at them but they all knew she was irritated. “Please take your seats.”

“Y-Yes sensei…”

——

“Lunch time!” the bell yelled figuratively as it made ear-piercing sounds across the halls.

Maki immediately stood up and walked outside of the classroom as if she had something to do. It seemed to catch Kaz’s attention. Since earlier Maki has been avoiding him, like he had some kind of fatal disease. No one else but her is giving him that treatment which only raised the boy’s suspicions.

“Have any of you noticed Nishi-cchi’s behavior?” Kaz asked his two friends. “She’s ignoring me.”

“Took you quite the time to notice it my friend,” Ikku teased, Kaz pouted. “Don’t make that face. You look ugly.”

Heiji couldn’t contain his laughter and laughed a little longer than he should. Once he stopped, his two friends were looking at him with concern.

“S-Sorry, it was too funny,” Heiji said, the two giggled. “About Nishikino-san, yes, it took you QUITE the time to notice it.”

“Why didn’t you two tell me about it?” Kaz asked, not amused at the two not informing him that his friend is just ignoring him out of the blue. “Unfair.”

“We wanted you to figure it out yourself,” Ikku replied, he then saw Rin and Hanayo near the door. “Let’s eat with Hanayo-san and Rin-san?”

“Fine with me,” Heiji said, the two looked at each other and winked which caught Heiji’s attention. “It’s not like I’m warming up to them or anything!”

“Liar,” the two said as they all walked out just in time to catch the duo passing their door.

“Ah! It’s you three nya!” Rin greeted, Hanayo doing the same. “Why are you out here?”

“We wanted to eat lunch with you if that’s okay…” Kaz said softly. Rin nodded and they found a good place to eat.

“Hey, Kaz-san,” Hanayo whispered, Kaz looked at the brunette who looked quite nervous talking to him. “Have you noticed—“

“Nishi-cchi’s behavior? Yeah, she’s ignoring me,” Kaz interrupted which caught Hanayo by surprise but she nodded as well.

“She’s ignoring us too nya!” Rin whined, it was Kaz’s turn to be surprised. “We were going to ask you if you noticed it as well because she just passed by our classroom and we tried to call out to her but she didn’t respond to us and speed-walked away. How rude nya!”

“W-Well, maybe she had her reasons!” Kaz said, defending his friend. “Although I do want to know why she’s ignoring us.”

“She’s ignoring you guys as well?!” Nico’s voice entered their ears. “Eli must have said something.”

“But what could she have said ‘cause ya know, Eli-cchi doesn’t really have that much to talk ‘bout,” Nozomi reminded, the third years sitting near them. “Let’s make a mission!”

“Named?” Ikku said enthusiastically. “Named?!”

“Mission NANI SORE!” Nozomi proclaimed proudly. Nico, Heiji, and Kaz could only facepalm at their senior (peer for Nico)’s antics. They were surprised that Rin and Hanayo seemed hyped as well. “Operation—“

“I thought it was a mission,” Ikku said, Nozomi rubbed the back of her head. “I’m okay with it being an operation though!”

“Well then!” Nozomi said, standing proudly in front of her three juniors. “Operation NANI SORE! starts now!”

“Yeah!!.....” came the cheers that were enthusiastic one second but confused the next second. “What are we going to do?”

“Find out why Maki-chan is ignoring us obviously!” Nozomi said, the three nodded. “You know what that means?”

“Field trip!” the trio exclaimed happily. The other three looked at Nozomi with a ‘really?’ look on their face. They cannot believe that those four are acting like children! Let alone Nozomi! She’s in third year already!

“A field trip to the hospital? That’s boring Nozomi-chan!” Honoka’s voice added, the second year can be seen as they all grouped up together with the exception of Maki and Eli. Both In different places respectively. “What about……hmm…..a waterpark! Honoka has never been to a waterpark before!”

“Rin hasn’t been there too nya!” Rin joined in. The two of them looked at Nozomi. “Can we go there before starting our operation?”

“Operation?” Kotori asked, glancing at the other trio. “Nico-chan, Kaz-san, Heiji-san, why do you three look so….out of it?”

“Because look at how they’re acting!” they said in unison. “Kids….”

“I understand it if it’s Nico-chan talking but you two are peers of Hanayo and Rin right?” Umi asked, looking at the two juniors. “And if I remember correctly, you’re one of the youngest among us.”

“Kaz-san and Heiji-san are maturing too fast!” Ikku teased, sticking his tongue out which only made Kaz and Heiji cringe. “Are you girls or something?”

“What do you mean something?! The only available option is girl and not SOMETHING else!”

“I’m a boy if you’re all wondering.”

“Like we don’t know that!”

“Nico-cchi…”

“What?”

“Alright!” Umi exclaimed, silencing the rest with her uncharacteristically weird enthusiasm. “Let’s visit Eli at the hospital because these two want to go. I don’t know with the boy over there.”

“Of course I want to go!” Ikku replied, crossing her arms plus ignoring the fact that she’s a senior. “Let’s go Nozomi-senpai, Umi-senpai!”

“Uhh….sure,” Umi replied.

——

“You guys!” Eli said happily seeing her friends enter the room. “I didn’t think you would visit.”

“Where’s your dad Eli-cchi?” Nozomi asked, not seeing the man anywhere. “Are you sure Maki-chan called him last night?”

“She called him last night,” Eli said slowly, remembering the events after that happened. “I’d rather not talk about it. And to answer your question Nozomi, my dad had some business to do so Maki’s the one taking care of me now.”

“About Nishi-cchi…” Kaz paused. “What did you say to her last night? She’s ignoring us.”

“She is?” Eli asked, they nodded but the look that was on their faces meant that she couldn’t lie lest she be punished in some……..unearthly ways. At least that’s what her instinct is telling her. “Kaz-san, come here.”

“O-Okay,” the boy went beside Eli. “What is it?”

“ _I might have told Maki that you love her,_ _”_ Eli whispered, the reason caused Kaz to blush so hard that it was very evident now that Eli said that he loved Maki. It was true after all. “ _My bad. I shouldn_ _’t have said that._ ”

“It’s okay!” Kaz said, smiling genuinely. “I was supposed to confess to her yesterday….”

“How did she react?” Nico looked curious. Eli gulped. Nico went beside to Eli and whispered, “she reacted negatively?”

“ _Do I make it that obvious?_ _”_ Eli asked, giggling. Nico shook her head. “ _Perceptive as always._ ”

“ _It_ _’s a skill I got over time,_ ” Nico winked before going back to her original position. “Where’s Maki-chan by the way?”

“She had someone to take care of again?” Heiji asked, Eli nodded. “When will she—“

“I’m back,” Maki said, opening the door but immediately froze as she closed it. “ _Uhhh_ _……..awkward_ _…._ _”_

“Maki-chan! There you are nyaaa!” Rin jumped on the red head causing the two to tumble backwards. Luckily, they didn’t get hurt that bad. Umi though glared at Rin. “S-Sorry….Maki-chan.”

Maki simply nodded and sat on a chair nearby. She didn’t talk to anyone but the aura she emitted seemed not too hostile. Kaz could only look at Maki with pleading eyes. His indirect confession hasn’t been answered. But he was aware—just like everyone else—that Nico knew the answer.

“I have a question for you Maki…” Kaz paused, it caught Maki by surprise because Kaz never called her ‘Maki’. “About what Eli-senpai said last night……”

Maki looked up to him.

“Is that why you’re ignoring us?”

“Maybe…”

“But why them? Shouldn’t you be only ignoring me?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I never said anything like that…”

“Can you…..get to the point?”

“What is your answer to what Eli-senpai said last night?”

“I—“ Maki paused, looking away for a while. “Kaz.”

“Yes?” the tension between both of them is getting uncomfortable for both of them and for everyone else in the room. “Maki?”

Maki stood up and held the shoulders of Kaz which only made him even MORE uncomfortable than before.

“Don’t get mad okay?”

“You….”

At this point, Kaz looked sad. From what Maki said, he could easily decipher that…

“I don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry.”

 _“_ I-I-It’s okay. I expected this anyways…” Kaz replied, tears threatening to fall down. He might be overreacting but he couldn’t help it. Maki looked at him with concern and Kaz silently thanked himself that his back was facing the rest. Maki hugged him tightly as Kaz let some of his tears flow down his cheeks. He expected it but he never knew it could hurt like this. _“_ We’re……still f-friends right?”

“That’s for you to decide,” Maki said, she looked at Eli then at her watch. She released Kaz from the hug. “Ah! I h-have to go! Eli, just dial me if you need anything!”

Maki rushed out in a hurry. Whether it was that she was getting uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room or she genuinely had to do something was beyond any of their comprehension. Kaz looked calmer than earlier but everyone can see that he looked a bit disheartened. The girl he wanted to date just rejected him.

“It’s okay Kaz-san,” Heiji said, patting his friend’s back.

“I told you it’s okay,” Kaz said, his head down. “I knew she would decline. I knew she would—“

“You didn’t know that would happen,” Nozomi said, Kaz nodded.

“And the truth reveals itself,” Nico said, crossing her arms. “You didn’t expect that because you wouldn’t have cried that much to the point that Maki-chan had to hug you in order for you to feel better.”

“Am I really that obvious?” Kaz asked, wiping away the remaining tears. He faced his friends.

“Honoka don’t see that much of a difference…” Honoka said.

“Because you’re just THAT dense!” Umi said. Honoka looked at her, offended. “I am simply stating the truth.”

“You didn’t have to say it like that Umi-chan…” Kotori said, Umi simply crossed her arms.

“And you, Kotori, are spoiling her!” Umi said, Kotori giggled. “I can’t believe how I put up with both of you for how many years…. “

“It’s magic nya!” Rin said, twirling around as she said it. “Right Kayo-chin? Rin thinks that Umi-chan was able to put up with all of Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan’s because magic!”

“You’re implying that Nozomi-senpai has something to do with this?” Heiji asked, Rin looked at him, amused. “You didn’t think of that. Oh well…”

“But oh yes! It is I! The greatest, most SPIRITUAL person of all of Japan! Tojou Nozomi! None of ya can stand against ma wrath!” Nozomi said, putting her hands on her by her hips. “I will obliterate all that stands in ma way and wreck ‘em like there’s no tomorrow!”

“We were talking about how Umi tolerated Honoka and Kotori,” Nico said, sighing. “We weren’t here to discuss how you will obliterate everyone that stands in your way. You weirdo.”

“But I’m yur weirdo,” Nozomi said with an added wink causing Nico to blush and become agitated. “Don’ get mad at me. Imma punish you.”

“Try me,” Nico said, Nozomi smirked. Eli looked worried as she looked at the two. Nico took note of this. “On second thought……don’t do it.”

“Why not?” Nozomi asked, Nico pointed at Eli. “Oh….sorry Eli-cchi.”

They could hear…..sobs coming from Eli. They all looked at her in worry.

“Eli-chan?” Honoka said, Eli looked up and looked at Nozomi and Nico with a proud look on her face. “Eh..?”

“Both of you have grown up….. I am so proud of both of you…” Eli wiped the tears that lingered on her eyes. “Come give mama a hug..”

Nozomi and Nico crossed their arms, “Since WHEN were you our mom?!”

“Plus I’m older than you!” Nozomi said, ‘glaring’ at her friend. “You’re like…..the youngest out us three! You can’t be our mom! That is virtually—“

“We aren’t in a virtual world,” Heiji reminded, Nozomi gave him a look. “S-Sorry.”

“Let me revise,” Nozomi said. “You being our mom is LITERALLY impossible.”

“You didn’t have to go and analyze the whole thing jeez…” Eli said, a scowl on her face. “It’s just that both of you are more childish than—“

“Who?” Nico and Nozomi said.

“N-No one,” Eli said, becoming quiet. “I am more childish than you…..”

“I don’t think you should be teasing her…” Hanayo said, the volume of her voice almost inaudible. “Eli-chan, are you okay?”

“You should learn to know when it’s a joke or not,” Nico said, Hanayo looked away in embarrassment. “We just like to mess around with each other so don’t worry. Eli would be shaking in fear if we were actually fighting.”

“You two would shiver in fear if I were mad!” Eli said, Nico and Nozomi huffed. “They’d act like children begging forgiveness from their MOTHER!”

“You’re not our mom!”

“Since when did I say I was? I just said that you act like you’re begging forgiveness from their mother when I’m mad.”

“We don’t act like that!”

“Yes you do.”

“Nico-nii isn’t like that! Nico has younger sisters! Why would the amazing, SPECTACULAR Nico-nii act like that?”

“I don’ do that with ma mom!”

“I have a feeling we should call Nishikino-san…” Ikku said, glancing at the phone that was placed on a bedside beside Eli’s table. “Those three might actually fight.”

“I’ll handle it nya,” Rin said, winking before including herself in the seniors’ conversation. “Hey now! Rin doesn’t want any of you to fight!”

“We weren’t fightin’…”

“Oh really?” Rin had a look in her eyes that scared Nozomi. “I suggest you three stop arguing before Rin does some…….. _drastic actions_ to the three of you…”

“Rin-chan……” Hanayo said, she didn’t like the aura Rin was emitting. “You’re just adding fire to the flame—“

“To think it’s working…..hehe….I didn’t know Rin-san had this side to her,” Kaz said, chuckling. “Say Rin-san, I think they got your message now.”

“Good. Marvelous!” Rin laughed as she walked away and stood beside Hanayo. Rin might look calm (and a bit ferocious but to a reasonable extent) but what was happening inside her head was a whole different story. “ _IT WORKED?! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEAHH! I CAN_ _’T BELIEVE IT WORKED ON THE FIRST TRY! I guess the practice paid off_ _…nyaa_ ”

“ _Rin is scary_ _…”_ was the general thought within the third years. Rin though isn’t heartless and giggled. “ _Huh?_ _”_

“I can’t believe that worked on the first try nya!” Rin said, jumping up and down like a child. “Kayo-chin! It worked! The practice DID pay off!”

“Eh?” Hanayo looked confused but then understood what Rin was talking about. “O-Oh yeah… It did p-pay off. I told y-you it would p-pay off..”

“So that was just a joke?” Nico asked, she glared at Rin. “So that was just a JOKE?!”

“Nope,” Rin said, sighing. “I was practicing it because I found it interesting and since you three looked like you were about to fight I decided ‘why not use it?’.”

“Where did you find it exactly?” Umi asked, Rin giggled and gave a simple answer, “Manga!”

“You read manga too Rin-chan?!” Honoka asked, grabbing the girl’s hands. “What did you read?!”

“I forgot the title nya…” Rin rubbed the back of her head. Honoka frowned. “B-But I’ll tell you once I remember or tomorrow!”

“Yeah!” Honoka high-fived Rin and returned to being ‘normal’. “Tell me okay?!”

“I will nya!” Rin said. “I promise you!”

Honoka grinned, “Make sure you tell me!”

“On second thought, don’t do that,” Umi said, Honoka frowned. “You need to focus on your studies. You nearly failed that English test our teacher gave us.”

“But it’s English!” Honoka crossed her arms. “Of course it’s difficult!”

“I don’t find it difficult,” Kaz said, they looked at him with a weird expression. “What?”

“Obviously it’s easy!” Heiji scowled. “You’re somewhat American! And what is the main language in America? English! And you ARE from American descent right?!”

“You didn’t have to become mad at me jeez,” Kaz said, his face looking unamused. “I mean, Nishi-cchi’s doing just as fine.”

“Well, considering the fact that she is _Nishikino Maki_ ,” Ikku said, the emphasis on Maki’s name heavy. “She’s smart. Plus, she has a thing for studying so there’s that. I wouldn’t say though that she is as good as you in English. She had like…a few mistakes on a test whereas you had a perfect score. No wonder she refused to show her test paper—“

“Maki-chan didn’t show her test paper because she got a few mistakes?!” Nico said, the rest covered their ears. “I don’t really care if I have a few mistakes! To be frank, I’d be happy!”

“Did you temporarily forget how Maki-chan’s parents act around her grades?” Nozomi gave a chop to Nico. “Remember the time where she nearly cried at getting a B+ in the exam?”

“Rin got a B+ at that exam too!” Rin said, her pose proud. “My parents and I went out to celebrate!”

“Why are you discussing about my grades?” Maki suddenly asked as she entered the room. “And WHY did you tell them that I nearly cried at getting a B-B+ at the e-e-exam….?”

“You can’t be crying again right?” Heiji asked, Maki stuttered at the last parts of her comment. “Right?”

“Uhhh….no,” Maki said, glaring at Heiji. “Although that was a bit disheartening….”

“A bit?!” Nico said, a bewildered expression on her face. “It wasn’t ‘a bit disheartening’! It was DOWNRIGHT HEART-BREAKING!”

“That’s an exaggeration!” Maki said, twirling a strand of her crimson hair. “Besides….I didn’t even cry.”

“Yes you did,” Kotori said, Maki looked at her and the look said ‘why did you say that?’. “Ehehehe…”

“You didn’t even show us your test paper during that English test! You got like…18/20. That’s still high,” Ikku said, Maki shrugged. “Seriously? Are you just going to shrug me off like that?”

“Ugh,” Maki said, sitting on a nearby chair. “Why is this discussion about MY grades anyways?!”

Maki coughed a bit to clear her throat before continuing. The look in her eyes meant that she had something in mind. “Well, mind if I change the subject? Hanayo, Rin, Nico-chan, Heiji-san, and Ikku-san failed a Math test recently. Thank you Eli and Kaz-kun for that.”

“Math is difficult!” they all said, Maki snickered.

“That’s what you get for not studying,” Maki said, satisfied. “And guess WHO got tutored by Nozomi last night?!”

“H-H-Hey! You’re going off limits already!” Nico interjected. “Is that what we get for talking about your grades like that?”

“Do I _have_ to explain myself?” Maki sighed. “Still as dumb as ever….”

“What did you say?!”

“Nothing at all.”

“I’m hungry….” Honoka said, caressing her stomach which just growled. “Is there any food around here?”

“To be honest, I’m getting hungry as well,” Umi said, Kotori nodded. “You too Kotori?”

“I guess we can all say that we’re hungry then,” Kaz smirked, Maki shook her head. “You’re not hungry because you already ate!”

 _No response from Maki_.

“Nishi-cchi?”

Maki held her head down for unknown reasons. Apparently, she didn’t hear Kaz’s comment(?) and her not answering Kaz brought worry to the rest.

“Maki-chan!” Nico said. Still no response. “M A K I!”

“This is weird nya…” Rin said, looking at her friend in concern. She approached Maki and put her hand on her shoulder.

Surprisingly, Maki jumped at the touch and looked up to see their concerned faces see her utterly confused expression. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You weren’t answering our question,” Heiji said. “So, can we eat here or do we have to starve?”

“There’s a canteen here,” Maki said, they can obviously see that she’s irritated. “You passed it while going here! Plus, this is a hospital! Only an irresponsible person would not include a canteen in his hospital!”

“Can’t we just like…..order our food—?”

“I’m only taking care of Eli, Hanayo.”

“Oh…”

“You didn’t have to snap at Kayo-chin nya!”

“Just……go. If you want to eat then just leave. It’s no use to loiter around here while you all eventually starve to your deaths. _And who even orders food when they_ _’re not the patient?_ ”

They all left a few minutes after. Leaving Eli and Maki in the room. The senior looked at Maki and saw her troubled expression.

“A penny for your thoughts Maki?”

“Uh…..no thank you,” Maki said, declining the offer.

“Confide in me for once Maki. You have been gone—“

“Me being gone has nothing to do with the situation now.”

“Yes it does!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“You disappearing for two years has affected most of us in different ways! You made Hanayo and Rin change!”

“And so what if they change? And so what if I leave? Why am I being restricted to leave?! µ’s has disbanded! µ’s is over! So that gives you NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER to restrict me to what happens next! If anything else, it should be the rest of you be at fault for allowing yourselves to be so affected by my leaving.”

“You’re our friend—“

“Not.”

“Maki…”

“I’m only treating you how I’m supposed to treat you. Everything is just a façade.”

“Including when you denied Kaz’s confession?”

“That isn’t included.”

“But why?”

“None of you deserve to know what’s hidden behind the mask……….. _yet._ ”


	9. Chapter 9

“Maki?” Eli asked, the comment that Maki said left her confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said,” Maki said, her eyes becoming emotionless. “I don’t think a person like you needs explaining right?”

“Hold up,” Eli said, she looked at Maki with slight irritation. “It is smart of you to think of me as someone who is smart. But it is foolish of you to refuse to open up when someone just wants to help you. Nozomi, Nico, and I can see through your façade despite saying that we didn’t when Kaz-san brought it up. Nico is perceptive, Nozomi has her intuition, while I, as you said, am smart or clever. Since Nozomi and Nico have seen through you, I pieced it all together.”

“What did you get?” Maki asked, her tone stiff.

“When you stood beside our table when your dad said that we couldn’t talk unless if the circumstance were like this, that was a sign. Your eyes showed it all even though being so emotionless. The rest might not have seen it. Kaz himself might not have seen it, but we third years have seen enough to know what you’re going through—“

“You DON’T know what I’m going through!”

“What makes you think that?”

“You think learning how to become a successor to a hospital that is highly respected is easy?! For two years I followed my mother and father’s teaching, I left Otonoki abruptly but I couldn’t do anything! My mother and I aren’t on good terms after her saying that she doesn’t care about me anymore but papa says that she was just pressured so it slipped. I don’t what to do! My life is a mess can’t you see that?!”

“As expected of Nico….she still is very good after a few years.”

“Huh?”

“You spilled the beans. Haven’t you noticed that?”

“I……oh…”

“You may look tough to Ikku and Heiji, but to the rest, at least to me that is, you are a vulnerable girl who doesn’t want her friends to leave her.”

“…”

“Maki, for two long years we haven’t heard from you, we were worried. Some of us even went so far that they searched for you although knowing that they might as well not do it for they somewhat knew that you weren’t capable of being found at that point.”

Maki continues to stay silent.

“Did you know…..how excited we were when we saw you at the gates of Otonoki? We ran desperately as you ran away from us. All of us were wondering why you would ran away. After all, you would’ve liked to see us….right? Only to find out you were being chased and when you were caught, we stood near you. We tried to get your attention but you wouldn’t look at us. Once you realized you weren’t being held back, you ran again.”

“You know Maki, if it weren’t for Hanayo, we wouldn’t be together again—“

“Oh, so you just wanted us to be together?! Is that what you all wanted?!”

“We just wanted to see you again Maki…”

“Eli…”

“When Rin and Hanayo announced to us that you left, Rin was devastated when she said it.”

Maki was about to protest when Eli interrupted her again.

“I’m not trying to inflict guilt on you. But please, I may have digressed, but accept the fact that all we want to do is see you again. Accept the fact that we want to help you, to make you pass through this tough patch in your life. We mean no harm. All you need to do is to trust us.”

“H-How? I can’t simply trust anyone. You know that right?”

“What is that so?”

“That’s confidential—“

“The mood is already set. Just let it out Maki.”

“Ugh.”

“I may be unable to move around but I do NOT want you to leave my question unanswered.”

“Eli.”

“What?”

“Why are you desperate to know?”

“You’re my friend. I don’t want you to be left alone. That’s what friends are for…right?”

Silence.

Maki doesn’t respond but Eli knows that Maki is about to. Or at least, that’s what her gut is telling her.  

“Right…”

“I don’t know what you’ve been through. I don’t care what you’ve been through. What I care about is that you’re here.”

“…”

“You’re obviously being pressured by your parents to be a doctor. Honestly, I was surprised when your mother was the one who was more assertive than your dad.”

“Funny.”

“Sorry.”

“About your question Eli.”

“What about it?”

“About why I can’t trust anyone.”

“Continue please.”

Maki looked up to Eli and Eli gulped since Maki was on the verge of tears, “She broke my trust.”

“Who’s she?”

“Mom.”

“Can you explain?”

“She promised me that I would start learning to become a full-fledged doctor around this age. She promised me that once it started, she wouldn’t pressure me. She promised me that she wouldn’t be harsh. She promised me that I won’t feel pressured. She promised that I will have a good time learning to become a doctor. I think it’s self-explanatory to why I ran when you all saw me again right?”

“You ran away from home?”

“I told you it’s self—“

“Please cooperate Maki.”

“Sorry…” Maki looked down again, refusing eye contact.

“Did you know, I haven’t heard from my mom in a few weeks. Weird.”

“Am I supposed to pity you?”

“React however you want.”

“Well then, I pity you.”

“Eh?”

“You heard me.”

“I know I did.”

“Eli…”

“Sorry sorry.”

The two talked for a while but Maki had to leave but once she left, Eli had a plan.

—

“I wonder if Eli-cchi made Maki-chan spill the beans yet..” Nozomi said, the volume of her voice low enough so that only the person sitting beside her—who was Nico—can hear her. “Because if all the effort we did becomes a waste I think I will lose it.”

“Maki-chan will spill the beans,” Nico said, Nozomi looked at her. “Trust me.”

“I don’t know if I really want to trust your judgement Nico-cchi,” Nozomi said, giggling.

“You’re such a bully Nozomi…” Nico said, crossing her arms.

“I don’t wanna hear that from you Nico-cchi,” Nozomi smirked. “Ha…..the food here though tastes good don’ you think?”

“Y-Yeah,” Nico said, nodding slightly. “But my cooking is better!”

“Ara…Nico-chan nya!” Rin heard the weird proclamation that came from Nico. “We were just talking about you!”

“Eh?” Nico titled her head. “Were you talking about how I am the best idol?—“

“Yeah yeah, have it your way,” Heiji said, Nico glared at him.

“She’s your senior Heiji-san,” Ikku said, hitting him on the head as his punishment. “Plus, _you_ _’re making a fool of yourself in front of Kotori-senpai._ ”

Heiji immediately stiffened and glared at Ikku, “T-T-T-That’s none of your business!”

“We’re friends though….” Ikku said, a dejected look on his face. “Aww…”

“It’s your fault,” Heiji crossed his arms, scowling. “You get sad over many things easily.”

“Hehe!”

“What is wrong with both of you?” Kaz asked, looking at his two male friends like they were aliens. “You’re acting like—“

“An old married couple,” Umi and Kaz said, both faces adorning a stern expression.

“We aren’t married!”

“I don’t want to get married to Ikku!”

“Eli-chan?!” Honoka’s voice snapped the rest out of whatever they were doing. “How are you…. What are you…”

“Maki said I can be released earlier..” Eli shrugged but she seemed happy. “Nico, Nozomi, can I talk to you for a bit?”

“Uhh….sure,” Nico said in response. Eli went towards somewhere while Nozomi and Nico followed suit. “Maki…”

“Did she spill the beans?!”

“She did she did,” Eli said, the two peers looked relieved. “Your hard work wasn’t wasted. Isn’t that good?”

“Why did you call us?” Nozomi asked, ignoring what Eli said.

“I have a plan.”

“This won’t end well…” Nico sighed. Eli glared at her. “Fine, I’ll give it a chance.”

“I knew you’ll see it my way,” Eli smirked. Faint rings can be heard. “Now, the plan is that we constantly—“

“Wait, we’re going to pressure her?” Nozomi looked unamused. “I may not look like it, but if we’re going to resort to pressuring Maki-chan in order to open up, that would only worsen the situation.”

“Your accent disappeared?!” Nico and Eli said in unison, Nozomi sighed. “Sorry..”

“My plan isn’t like that!” Eli said, the sudden proclamation took the two females by surprise. “I meant to say that we will constantly help her. Like, every time she will fall down, literal or nonliteral—although I hope it’s more based on nonliteral falls than literal—we will help her. We will show her that even though that she left us, we will always have her back. After all, we are µ’s. We are a miracle in itself— Why are you two crying?!”

“What a speech…”

“So inspirational..”

“H-Hey!” Eli snapped the two back to reality. “We need to talk to the others about this.”

 “How do we phrase it though?” Nozomi asked, the two looked at her oddly, still fazed by her not talking without an accent. “So…you want da accent?”

“It sounds weird with you without it,” Nico said.

“I’ll keep da accent then. Anyways, we gotta say something along the lines of ‘we’ll show Maki-chan that we always have her back’.”

“Can we just say that?” Nico frowned, not liking the idea of having to prepare a ‘speech’. “Let’s get a move on and say what Nozomi said because creating a speech is—“

“We are going to make a speech,” Eli said, Nico looked at her like she was crazy. Nico pulled her towards the rest. “H-Hey! T-That hurts! Let go!”

The seniors returned to the table to find out that it wasn’t lunch anymore. Why didn’t the bell ring? Maybe they were so into that plan that the sound didn’t even register in their minds. But, how can they be that into it? It is just a simple plan after all.

“Yazawa-san, Ayase-san, Tojo-san, what are you three doing? Lingering around in the halls while class is going on?” a teacher saw them. “Go to your classes now!’

“Yes sensei!” the trio chorused.

—

“You have to be joking?” Nico sighed as she slumped on the couch in her house. “We all assembled in my house? We can’t even fit—“

“The boys aren’t comin’,” Nozomi said, patting Nico’s back as a sign of assurance. “We informed ‘em—“

“You already informed them?!”

“Yes?” Nozomi said, it was more of question than a statement though, for odd reasons. “Is there somethin’ wrong with informing ‘em early?”

“N-Nothing,” Nico said, she turned away. “A-Anyways! Eli, the plan.”

“Yosh!” Eli said, the rest chuckled at the blonde’s enthusiasm. “So! We are going to show Maki that we’ll always have her back! No matter what happens!”

“Will it work?” Hanayo asked, Eli gave her a look. “Uwehh~ You look scary Eli-chan…”

“Don’t scare Kayo-chin Eli-chan nya!” Rin went in front of Hanayo to ‘protect’ her friend. “You’ll pay!”

“Ehehehe~ Don’t fight you guys…” Kotori said, uncomfortable at the scene unfolding before her eyes. “Umi-chan? Help..”

“That’s enough!” Umi hit her right hand on the lower section of her left hand, making a sound that was loud enough to make the people around her slightly wince at the sound.

“Onee-chan? You okay?” a voice asked, Nico glared at Umi but the bluenette only glared back. “I’m okay Cocoro!”

“Come on Cocoro! Onee-chan is busy!” another female voice said. “Play with me for a while!”

“Your sisters are really like you Nico-chan!” Honoka giggled, Nico huffed. “Anyways, I have a question.”

“Honoka-chan’s serious?” Nozomi smirked.

Honoka coughed to get back Nozomi’s attention, “How will we execute this plan exactly?”

“Umi what have you done to her?” Eli asked, Umi had a grin on her face.

“Nothing happened between us two!” Honoka shoved Umi away, much to the girl’s surprise. “R-R-Right Umi-chan?”   

“C-C-Correct!” Umi said, she became flustered when the topic of ‘romance’ was indirectly brought up. Courtesy of Honoka and Eli. “I j-j-j-just taught her that she s-s-s-s-should be more formal!”

“ANYWAYS!” Nico clapped, they flinched. “We are going to hunt for Maki-chan tomorrow and help her when she needs help. First ones who will be deployed are Kayo-chin and Rin since you two are the nearest to her classroom. The childhood trio next then the awesome third years next. I’ll be leading my squad of course.”

“If you could even lead one Nico-cchi,” Nozomi rolled her eyes playfully, earning a scowl from the ‘Number 1 Idol’. “Honoka-chan will be in charge of her squad.”

“How about those two?” Eli asked, pointing to the two first years. Nico and Nozomi shrugged, leaving it up to Eli to decide. “Rin will be the leader.”

“Alright nya!” Rin jumped with joy.

“We are done for the day. Meeting adjourned,” Eli said, walking to the exit of Nico’s _fancy_ room. “Please be cooperative because if you don’t..”

Nozomi raised her hands in a way her friends know too well, “There will be punishments.”

“There was no need for the formal talk but sure,” Umi shrugged and left along with Kotori and Honoka.

“See you!” Hanayo said, waving her hand as her and Rin exit the room.

Nozomi left along with them, leaving Nico alone in her room.

Nico sighed once her friends have left. She looked around her pink room and remembered the times when she replaced the centers with her face. Nico chuckled. The memories…

—

“Maki-chan!” Rin rushed towards the redhead the next day. “You need help?”

“Uhh…..no?”

“Oh come on! You need help at something at least!” Rin said, Maki looked surprised.

“Rin-chan!” Hanayo called.

The brunette dragged the ginger away from the red head who took this as the chance to escape.

“She escaped!” Rin pointed at Maki who was going anywhere but towards them. “Why?”

“You’re scaring her!”

“Isn’t that—“

“You two…” Umi sighed, they too have been released from classes. It is lunch time after all. “You chased Maki away…”

“It was her fault!” Hanayo said, pointing at her friend. “She kept on pestering—“

“Stop arguing,” Umi said, the two shut up.

It was mostly directed to Hanayo since she was the one talking.

“We didn’t really tell you how to do it huh…” Eli said, she sighed. “Sorry there Rin.”

“No problem!” Rin said, she looked at Hanayo to see a smile. “Hehe!”

The two first-years then sat down on nearby chairs (that had accompanying tables of course) and ate their packed lunch.

“Their bond isn’t so shallow. They forgive each other without even talking. That’s amazing…” Eli said, Umi giggled. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

Umi gave a smile and said, “Nothing’s wrong.”

Eli shrugged and said, “Oh look! They’re here!”

“Aren’t we in the same class as them?” Umi asked, Eli shifted uncomfortably. “Ah! Don’t worry. I think we left the classroom earlier than them..”

“Really? _You think_?” Eli asked, raising her eyebrow. “You sure?”

“L-Let’s not mind about it.”

“Agreed.”

Honoka hugged Umi, nearly crushing the poor archer due to her humanly normal (but heavy in this instance) weight. “UUUMMMIIIII-CCCHHHHAAAAANNNN!”

“Shhhhhhh!” Umi said, hitting her friend softly so that she can breathe again. “I c-c-can’t…..breathe..”

“Ah! Sorry!” Honoka said, releasing her friend from ‘captivity’. “Anyways! Both of you just rushed out of the classroom? What was that for?”

“Ehehehehe….” Umi and Eli rubbed the back of their heads. “Sorry…”

“Where’s Maki-chan?” Kaz asked, appearing behind Honoka which caused Umi and Eli to jump in surprise. “Sorry Umi-senpai and Eli-senpai…”

Rin and Hanayo, who unintentionally tuned themselves out of the conversation, added themselves right in. Rin said, “I might have shooed Maki-chan away nya…”

“Don’t beat yourself over it then..?” came the voice of Heiji. With him was a smirking and near to laughing Ikku. “Ikku-san! Stop that!”

“Yeah yeah I will, right Nico-senpai?” Ikku asked, looking to the senior beside him. He winked at her. “Right?”

“He’ll stop,” Nico said, winking at Heiji.

“What is wrong with both of you…” Heiji said, sighing. “Ugh, can I change my friend group?”

“Not happening,” Kotori said, sending a chop to Heiji’s head. “You’re already part of us.”

“Anyways,” Nozomi said, frowning. “We have to find Maki-chan. AND we have ta teach ourselves how ta approach da gurl so that we don’ shoo her.”

“Don’t want that to happen again..” Eli said, chuckling. “Right Rin?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Rin said, crossing her arms. Hanayo giggled and said, “You sound like Maki-chan.”

—

“Why was she asking if I need help?” Maki said, successfully walking away from the odd Rin. She found a vacant seat and sat down. “Not like I need help in the first place. My grades are perfectly fine thank you very much.”

“I know that thank you very much,” a familiar female voice said, a smirk on her face. “Say Maki-chan, you need some emotional support?”

“What are you talking about?” Maki asked, now officially creeped out at her friends’ antics. “I told you, I am very much fine and in no need of emotional support or ANY kind of support in general.”

“C’mon, there should be at least—“

“I’ll be taking my leave, bye,” Maki said, taking her bag and stood up to leave. “ _She_ _’s just like Rin._ _”_

“Wait! Maki-chan!” Nico said, grabbing Maki’s wrist much to the girl’s displeasure. Maki ended up sitting down again. “I……want to talk to you.”

“For what?” Maki asked, not even trying to get away from her ‘captor’. “I swear, if you bring up that ‘help’ thing again just like what Rin did I. Am. Leaving.”

“You judge too quick,” Nico said, crossing her arms. “I never said that I’ll be bringing it up.”

Maki sighed, “Sorry?”

“Okay…” Nico nodded slowly. “Meet up at my house after you go to the hospital. Deal?”

“It’ll be past curfew if I do that..” Maki shook her head. “Can you…..”

“Go to your home instead?” Nico asked, Maki nodded slowly. “Sure. My parents wouldn’t mind.”

Maki nodded and stood up to leave, leaving a happy Nico.

“I did it!” Nico said once Maki was out of sight and of earshot. “You guys can come out now.”

“How…” Honoka said, Nico smirked. “You’re so good at this right Nico-chan?”

“Yes I am! Nico Nico—“

“No.”

“Heiji-san!” Ikku said, smacking the back of his friend. “Bad.”

“I’m not your personal pet!” Heiji said, crossing his arms. “I am an independent human who deserves to be treated like one and not some dog who you just adopted from the junkyard!”

“Are there even dogs in junkyards?” Nozomi asked, laughing shortly afterwards. “I never knew dogs can be found at them junkyards.”

“T-There are dogs everywhere!” Heiji said, defending his statement. “I assure you!”

“Liar!” said an exhausted Rin. “I…..visited….the…*pant*...*pant*…nearby junkyard…”

“You did?!” Eli said, taking a step back. “But you were just…..Hanayo?!”

And indeed it was Hanayo. Said girl was panting just like Rin but it seemed like she was having more difficulty breathing that the athlete.

“There…are…no..dogs…in…*pant*…*pant*…the…*pant*…*pant*…junkyard..” Hanayo said, nearly stumbling if it weren’t for Honoka who assisted the brunette back to her feet. “Thanks…*pant*…*pant*…*pant….Honoka-chan.”

“I don’t believe that this is just a ‘nearby’ junkyard,” Umi said, glaring at Rin. “Rin is tired. And you’re not one to pant like this. How far did both of you go?”

“Is…..around the…*pant*…*pant*…world….enough?” Hanayo saw the vacant seat that Maki previously sat on. She sat there and released a sigh of relief when she did. She made Rin sit as well. “Remind me….*pant*….*pant*…not to..*pant*…do that again…”

“Agreed,” Rin said, sighing. “That was….*pant*…tiring…*pant*…to say the…*pant*…least.”

“Did you seriously go around the world?” Umi asked, stepping one step forward towards Rin. “ **Did you**?”

“It was probably just an exaggeration Umi-chan…” Kotori said, placing her hand on Umi’s shoulder. “The nearest junkyard though is just around here but far so going around the whole world as a comparison was an obvious exaggeration.”

“I’ll let both of you off the hook this time,” Umi said, her tone getting softer each word. “And _just_ this time.”

“Yay Umi-chan!” Kotori and Honoka said, tackling their dear bluenette friend into a hug. Which caused major displeasure to the archer, but she gave in anyways as she found the warmth emanating from her two friends pleasing. “Ne~ Umi-chan, are you enjoying this hug?”

Umi didn’t respond and instead gave a slight nod. Honoka and Kotori’s eyes looked at each other and had a silent conversation. They ended up hugging for five more minutes until…

“Hmph, I can’t believe the three of you are displaying affection that publicly,” Nico said as the trio released themselves from the hug. An audible * _thud_ * can be heard after the comment was stated. “And Umi, you’re overreacting again.”

“I….am….not,” Umi said, Kotori looked at her friend, her eyes glossy.

“Please don’t die Umi-chan!”

Honoka got on her knees and held Umi’s hand tightly. “We’ll continue your legacy Umi-chan!”

Apparently, the two second-years were overreacting as well. Umi still was sensitive to topics like romance. It was odd to the rest especially to the three boys who just stood and watched the spectacle happen.

“Look….at…me…Kotori…Honoka,” Umi said, holding her two friends hands gently. “I….signed….a….will…. It…will…go…to…both…of…you..”

“Okay Umi-chan!” they both said. The others can only do a physical face-palm (sans Hanayo and Ikku who decided to be considerate and did a mental facepalm) at what was happening.

“What kind of nonsense is this?” Heiji asked, sighing. “Why are you two acting like Umi-senpai’s dying? She’s not. It’s just a mere over exaggeration.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to play along right?” Umi asked, standing up after her not-so-convincing act of her dying at the mere, indirect mention of romance. “Right?”

“That’s Umi-chan right nya? Not some other person who acting like her right nya?” Rin asked, tilting her head slightly. Cue Rin shivering in fear while Umi glares at her. “Rin’s just j-j-joking about t-t-that n-n-n-nya!”       

“I don’t think Rin-chan was jokin’ to be honest…” Nozomi said, Rin looked at her with a hint of betrayal in her eyes. Nozomi smirked. “I mean, she looked genuinely confused.”

Umi was unfazed by Nozomi’s words and continued to glare at the cat-like female, who ended up hiding behind the nervous girl also known as Hanayo.

“Such kids…” Nico said, sighing at the sight of the two.

“You’re one to talk Nico-senpai,” Ikku said, giggling. Nico glared at him while Honoka, Rin, and Nozomi (mainly Nozomi though) burst out laughing. Their laughs were contagious that the others laughed as well. They weren’t laughing at Nico however, which gave relief to Nico, who obviously didn’t want people laughing at her. She was THE Nico-nii. How could they laugh about her? That would be a heinous crime! Maybe that was an exaggeration… Nico took methodical steps towards Ikku who decided to hide behind Heiji who couldn’t care less since he just stood out of his senior’s way (mainly because he didn’t want to be victim to his senior’s wrath) and let Nico do her ‘punishment’ with Ikku. It included kicks and punches which Ikku was surprised at how much it hurt. After all she was just a small—

“STOP TALKING AS IF I’M SMALL! YOU’RE NOT EVEN TALLER THAN ME!” Nico said, punching the air like there was a phantom person standing right there. The rest looked at her and looked confused. “What? Didn’t you guys hear that?”

“All we heard was you screaming,” Hanayo said in her usual low toned voice. “What are you talking about?”

“Someone was talking bad about me,” Nico said, glaring at….uhh….me? WHY ARE YOU GLARING AT ME?! “YEAH I AM GLARING AT YOU!”

“Nico-cchi is broken. To da mental hospital we gu!” Nozomi said, thrusting her fist in the air. “I can’t believe yu’re broken Nico-cchi.”

“I AM NOT BROKEN!” Nico said, hands on her hips. “IT’S ALL OF YOU THAT IS SO IGNORANT!”

I mean, yes, true, they all are unaware of my invisible teasing to the small, cute, idol called—

“STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!” Nico said, about to punch the air again. “Oh wait, cute? Yay!”

—

**I kid you not, Nico is like 152cm (IIRC) I think which is like 5ft something IIRC. I am _150_ _cm_ which makes me technically shorter than Nico.**

**I have no regrets, besides, I** **’m still going to grow taller so not that I mind. Although I bet if you put us two together, I** **’ll look just as tall.**

**Hehehe** **….**

**Sorry for the terribly delayed update!**

 


	10. Chapter 10

Nico then left. Their talk though really impacted the way Maki thought of things.

_Maybe I should tell them._

—

The next day, Maki arrived at school earlier than usual. Certain classmates were surprised. The stoic and cool redhead was, albeit not being too evident, happier than usual. She wore a smile she wouldn’t usually wear. Her eyes had more life in them. As if something revitalized her overnight.

“Maki?” Kaz said, looking at his friend. “You’re happier than usual.”

“Am I that obvious?” Maki asked, twirling a strand of hair.

“Not really,” Ikku said, nudging Heiji to talk.

“I’ll….” Heiji said, he slowly slipped away from the group. “I’ll be over here.”

“He’s still shy eh..” Ikku said, giggling. “Class won’t start yet so it’s better if you indulge in the moment before our teacher gives us lectures and the alike.”

“True true,” Kaz said, he went back to his seat and so did Ikku. “I guess you gave in to Nico-senpai’s pestering?”

“H-How did you know that?” Maki asked. Her friend giggled. “H-Hey!”

Kaz giggled even more before it turned to full on laughter. Heiji shot him a look. Ikku stifled a laugh. Maki scowled, returning to her usual stoic expression. The boy felt guilty for making Maki revert back to her original stoic expression. Maki thought, _He_ _’s looks so weird when he_ _’s like that._ Kaz snapped his fingers when he realized that Maki was observing him weirdly . _I hate you._ Kaz grinned at Maki’s scowl. He posed like how a superhero would look like when they finally saved the day.

 —

**(A/N Please don** **’t mind the over long lunch break.)**

Lunch came suddenly that it confused the students. The day continued like normal even though everyone felt like the day is going too quickly that it’s leaving them behind. It’s Friday today and that fact eradicates the fact that lunch came quickly. It brought smiles to many students who were excited to spend their short weekend. Can’t weekends be any longer?

“Hi Maki-chan nya!” Rin said, coming out of nowhere. “Is it okay if Kayo-chin and I eat lunch with you?”

Violet orbs scanned the cafeteria. “Maybe..”

“Thank you Maki-chan!” Hanayo said so enthusiastically that it surprised the redhead. “We’ve been wanting to do this for a while now you know?”

 _W-What?_ , Maki thought. Their sudden want of wanting to eat with her creeped her out. It didn’t shock her so much but she wasn’t able to voice out her opinion and ended up stuttering in italics—I mean in her thoughts instead.

“Earth to Maki-chan?” said another familiar voice. “Maki-chan!”

“Uweh?!” Maki said, nearly falling out of her seat. “Ah, thanks Nico-chan.”

The redhead was assisted back to her seat before she coughed to get their attention. “Ha…I knew it!”

“I told you Honoka!” Umi’s voice said, scolding Honoka yet again. “We shouldn’t have suddenly appeared when only Hanayo and Rin asked to eat with her!”

“R-Really?!” Honoka asked, looking at Maki for confirmation. A sigh was the answer. “Aah! Sorry Maki-chan! Don’t leave! Ehh….Nico-chan! Make sure Maki-chan doesn’t go anywhere and—“

“Y-You’re making matters worse Honoka…” Eli said, glancing at Maki who appeared to be confused. “Maki’s getting uncomfortable.”

“You make it sound like I don’t know any of you,” Maki said, sighing in exasperation.

“I did? Sorry.”

“Ara? You’re all ‘ere already?” Nozomi said, grinning. “Early eh?”

“It’s not a bad thing though,” Nico said to which Nozomi nodded. “I still don’t understand you. I don’t think I ever will.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Maki said, twirling a strand of hair. “Where are the other three?”

“Huh? I thought they came with you Maki-chan,” Kotori said, tilting her head in curiosity. “Did they have another things to attend to?”

“I don’t remember them saying anything…” Maki said.

“That’s weird—Ah!” Hanayo said, jumping in surprise. “I-Ikku-san! What are you doing there?”

The peer was hiding behind Hanayo’s back or more specifically, behind her chair. Kotori sighed as Ikku stood up from his ‘hiding spot’. Kaz and Heiji appeared and sighed.

“Why are you all sighing at me?” Ikku asked, crossing his arms which is a gesture that isn’t commonly used by him. “I’m not a disaster!”

People turned heads at the sudden shout which caused the (disbanded) µ’s and the males to sigh collectively which didn’t go unheard and only resulted in another huff. It lightened the atmosphere anyway since they chuckled when Ikku huffed. Ikku shrugged it off. His friends wanted to have fun so maybe just this one time he’ll let them slip.

Ikku smiled when Maki smiled at his act. He wasn’t implying that she DOESN’T smile since she obviously does. It’s just that with all the things happening lately, it didn’t seem like the best time for Maki. To see her smile like that was a gesture he was honored to receive.

“Ikku,” Kaz said, shaking his friend. “Snap out of it. You’re standing and you’re attracting attention. Kind of irritating if you ask me.”

“I don’t mind,” Kotori said, blushing immediately when she said that. It also got some weird reactions from her friends. Heiji rolled his eyes, Rin let out a disappointed sigh (which isn’t a common gesture to do for the girl), and Hanayo looked away in embarrassment. Ikku’s cheeks burned as well. A weird atmosphere enveloped them. “Aaahhhahah…..”

“Are you perhaps Kotori….” Umi said, coughing slightly to redirect Kotori’s attention to her. “ _Hitting_ on Ikku-san?”

Sarcastic coughs are released. _Bullseye,_ Umi thought. A stern gaze connected with Kotori’s biscotti orbs. The girl shrunk into her seat. Honoka pouted and said, “Mou~ Umi-chan! You’re being too harsh on her!”

“I agree Umi. Don’t treat Kotori like that.” Eli stole a glance at Umi who sighed, giving in to her friends. “Why are you so concerned about it anyways?”

“She’s way too young for it!”

“Sorry Umi-chan…” Kotori’s guilty face eradicated Umi’s mood.

“You three have grown a few years but Umi-chan still loses to Kotori-chan’s puppy eyes? How…. _unbecoming_.” Rin said with a smirk.

Red was all over Umi’s cheeks as words failed to come out of her mouth. Kotori smirked, much to the bluenette’s surprise. “I win again!”

“Since when was that a competition?” Heiji asked, slouching on his seat. “Because all I see three seniors—Hmpffff!”

“Be quiet,” Maki said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. “Or else I’ll make you quiet.”

“You are threatening me?” Heiji asked, straightening his posture before staring into Maki’s violet orbs. “So that’s what we’re going to do?”

“Try me,” Maki said, staring right back at Heiji. “You won’t regret it.”

“Nico-cchi, why won’t you join them?” Nozomi said, smirking. “You’re missing out on the fun.”

“Hmph! As if!” Nico crossed her arms. “I don’t want to argue with kids—“

“That are taller than you?” Nozomi grinned as Nico glared at her. “I don’t think they’re kids. Maybe you’re the—“

“Shut it Nozomi!” Nico said, scowling at her friend.

“Ara….you’re spurting nonsense again,” Nozomi said, looking at Maki and Heiji who was still fighting. “I’m serious though Nico-cchi. Join them.”

“And why should I join them?!” Nico huffed, looking away. “They’re more naïve than I am!”

“Oi, what did you say?” Heiji glared at his senior. “I’m not naïve.”

“Neither am I,” Maki said, also glaring at Nico. “Nico-chan.”

“What?!”

“Nothing.”

“Why do you keep calling my name for no reason?”

“I like your name.” Nico blushed while Maki smirked at her attempt to embarrass Nico. “Umi, stop looking at me like that. I simply said that I just like her name. It is not flirting.”

“How did you…”

“Santa helped me.”

“Seriously Maki-chan?”

“I’m not joking Nico-chan but who knows, maybe I am joking. Because after all, Santa doesn’t exist.”

Gasp over here, gasp over there.

“Jeez,” Maki said, shaking her head sideways in disapproval. “I’m in college now. You all actually thought I would still believe in him now? And Kaz.”

“What?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything when we were elementary!”

“I just told you, **don** **’t**.”

“Aw….it was nice though,” Kaz said as Maki continued to glare at him. Kaz said in a hushed tone, “That you only stopped believing in Santa when you were in college—“

“Hey!” Maki has developed some super-hearing powers that allowed her to hear Kaz. “Grr…”

“Sorry not sorry.”

“Hmpf.”

“Now now you two,” Ikku said, looking his two peers. Smirking to himself, he said, “I sense feelings for the other coming from both of you, and for your information my friends, these feelings aren’t platonic.”

“You’d think they’d know the meaning of ‘platonic’.” Heiji smirked before he looked at the rest who gaped at what Ikku said. “Well…maybe they do know what it means.”

“I don’t have romantic feelings for him!”

“Mine has faded away?”

“You should’ve accepted his feelings earlier Maki-chan nya!” Rin teased her friend. “You like him don’t you?”

“I have other stuff to focus on other than boys and long-time relationships?” Maki shrugged. “For example, my Masters Degree in Medicine.” _Or maybe another profession I have left alone for a few years_ _…. If they would let me is the real question._

“Her schedule is going to piled up with so many things right Nishi-cchi?” Kaz asked with Maki nodding afterwards. “She’ll find time to be with us though.”

“She’ll find time to be with _you_ ,” Nozomi said, grinning.

“Hmpf,” Maki said, crossing her arms.

“Oh…” Kaz blushed.

Nico smiled at what was happening. It may have started off as something ridiculous (like seriously, going up to someone then asking if they need help?) but it was probably a good idea after all. Nico isn’t naïve. She can see that Maki still has some pain left in her but at least it has decreased. Did Nico really influence Maki that much? Hanayo approached Nico and tapped her shoulder.

“Hanayo?” Nico turned around. “Is there something wrong?”

“Maki-chan seems happier as of late huh?” Hanayo said, glancing at the red head. “Thank you Nico-chan.”

“It’s no big deal. She’s our friend after all.”

“And that’s what friends do.”

“Exactly.”

“Ne~ ne~ Maki-chan,” Honoka said, nearing Maki’s seat. “Can you let us go to your vacation home when it’s vacation?”

“Why do you ask?” Maki asked, she didn’t mind if she be honest. “Is there a reason—“

“Well, to remind ourselves of the memories that lead us here!” Honoka stood up suddenly, attracting some students’ attentions. “Oh! Don’t mind me! Ahehehe!”

“Wait what?” Umi stared at Honoka in surprise and so did Kotori. “Since when did you not want attention directed at you?”

“Mou~ Umi-chan! I just get attention naturally! I don’t really ‘need’ attention to live!” Honoka crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. “And don’t tell me you think that too Kotori-chan!”

“I do?” Kotori frowned when she saw Honoka’s frown. “Sorry Honoka-chan!”

“Look what just happened,” Maki said, sighing. “You three just overreact way too much.”

“Are you sure you three are my seniors?” Heiji asked, causing Umi to glare at him. “I-I m-mean…”

“Aww….Heiji-kun is scared?” Ikku teased his friend. “I have a suggestion. Why won’t we call each other on a friend level kind of thing?”

“Déjà vu is real,” Nico said, giggling. “This reminds me of the no ‘senpai’ thing we did!”

“Whatever you say Nico-senpai—Ow!” Heiji rubbed his shoulder which was were the person across the table, namely Nico, punched him.

“That’s Nico-nii for you!”

“Nico-nii?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then…Nico-nii?” Nico grinned at Heiji, who scowled when he realized that she just wanted him specifically to say that. “Grr…”

“Both of you aren’t siblings right? Right nyaa?” Rin asked, looking at Maki and Heiji suspiciously. “Heiji-kun just did the same ‘grr…’ Maki-chan did!”

“Rin-chan, they aren’t siblings remember?” Hanayo said, slowly noticing the faces her two peers are making. “Plus, they look a bit…..upset?”

“Ah! Rin-chan provoked them! Bad Rin-chan!” Honoka sent a chop to Rin’s head. “Hiyaaa!”

Maki and Heiji gave Honoka ¥20. Rin said, “What on nya?!”

“ _What on nya?_ Seriously?” Kaz sighed and slumped as he played around with his food.

“Kaz, don’t do that.” Eli scolded the boy. “You’re not supposed to be playing with food.”

“You can’t bring your American habits here ya know,” Nozomi said, they all looked at her. “What? I was jus’ silent fo’ a while.”

“It’s just unusual,” Kotori said, glancing at Ikku for a bit.

“I’m sleepy.” Honoka whined, clinging unto Umi for help. “Umi-chan!”

“Yes ma’am?!” Umi straightened her posture and began to act OOC. “Is there anything assistance that you require on this bright day that the gods have bestowed upon us?!”

“No need to shout..” Kotori patted Umi’s back. “It’s kind of loud.”

“I take orders from Honoka and Honoka alone,” Umi said, much to Honoka and the rest’s (except other SolGe Trio) surprise. “Though I will be considerate and tone down my talking volume to—Pfffttt……ahahahahahahahaha….”

“Umi-chan is broken!” Hanayo panicked as she watched the spectacle occur right before her eyes.

“I can’t believe that worked…” Maki looked at the rest in disbelief and sighed in exasperation. “You only practiced for how many days?”

“I did it for the first time now,” Umi said, Eli looked shocked. “Was my acting too amazing _Eli_?”

“Eli-cchi’s frozan!” Nozomi said, shaking her friend. “Snap outta it you blondie.”

“Blondie?” Eli flashed Nozomi a confused look.

“Blondie,” Nozomi said, smirking. “Ey, isn’t that like a Western way of saying ‘blonde’? Not like ‘blonde’ wasn’t a Western term to begin with.”

“I think it is a more Western way of saying ‘blonde’.” Kaz munched on his burger. “Yum!”

—

School has ended. Maki was walking home. The streetlights shined, letting drivers and civilians walking that were in the vicinity see things better than before. Walking home around 7PM was a common thing to do for Maki since she goes to the hospital after school most of the time. Today was one of those days.

She clenched her fist, hung her head low and smiled.

She had made her decision. The only thing she hopes is that her parents won’t get mad.

After all, that decision she is making is something that she left two years ago.

And finally, she will start anew. She will start doing things according to her own rules.

Though she loves her parents. She really does, and she wants to show them that she’s grown up.

That she wants to live her _own_ life. A life without setting out everything before it happens.

For Maki, being a doctor is an honor. She saved many people’s lives from certain death.

Like everything else though, there is always a point where you just don’t want to do it anymore.

A mansion appears in front of the redhead.

“Ah! Maki! You’re home already?” her mother said, escorting her daughter inside the home. “Was school today fun?”

“Yes?” Maki said, baffled at her mother’s sudden change of attitude and expression. This wasn’t like her. “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing,” her mother said, smiling then turning away. “I’ll be in my room if you need me okay Maki?”

“Okay,” Maki said as her mother headed for her room. _Now what was that about?_

—

Saturday arrived quicker than expected much to many students’ delight.

Today is the day.

Maki wasn’t really the talkative type of person. She was usually the one that is ‘just there’. Though surrounded by other people as old as her and older than her, she doesn’t talk unless required.

Which is why Maki attempted to plan out what she was going to say to her parents.

Oh, how wrong that went.

Speaking as an emcee isn’t Maki’s forte and neither are words. So she decided she would just go to her mother and go straight for the topic. Hopefully she doesn’t beat around the bush while doing so.

—

“Maki? Is there something wrong?” her mother asked, noticing her daughter’s troubled expression. “Has the hospital work stressed you out that much?”

“No no, it’s okay mother,” Maki said, putting up a smile as she internally tried to find a way to speak about what she _wanted_ to talk about. “Hey mom.”

“Yes?”

“What if I told you I didn’t want to become a doctor anymore?” Maki shut her eyes and hoped for the best.

“What if I told you that I expected that?” her mother countered her daughter’s question with one of her own. “It took me some convincing but your father and I agreed that we will support you on whatever you do from now on.”

“Yes mother,” Maki said, internally freaking out over the positive response she got.

“Even though you won’t be a doctor anymore, please don’t let your grades falter, and do help us from time to time as our helper?” Maki’s mother smiled when her daughter gave her a small nod.

“I won’t disappoint you!” Maki said, smiling as well. _Everything just got better._

—

**So that** **’s the end! I promised all of you a 4,000 chapter but I couldn** **’t do it and the urge of wanting to publish and finish** **‘She** **’s Changed** **’ was irritating me. I have school now as well so I** **’ll be gone from 7:00AM to 3:30PM PHT (5:00PM** **– 1:30AM CST, 6:00PM** **– 2:30AM EST, 11:00PM** **– 7:30AM UTC) I** **’ll be now on a short hiatus because I** **’ll be revamping the outline of** **‘Forgotten** **’ and I** **’ll start writing the outline of** **‘My Unconscious Love for You** **’. Thanks also to the ones who read the orig. and also thanks to the ones who read this revamp!**

**Have a great day/night everyone! =)**

**Till next time!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Forgotten' is a new story that I have been planning for a few weeks now. The first chapter (prologue) is on FF.net but it will not be published here until I have written and finished writing all the chapters. 'My Unconscious Love for You' is my first yuri story featuring the EliMaki pairing and some side pairings as well. The younger Ayase and Kousaka siblings will play a bigger part compared to the original cast (except EliMaki). A male OC will be introduced. Both stories have the same theme which is retrograde amnesia. Hopefully you'll look forward to that! Thanks for reading this long A/N!


End file.
